


The 14th

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (not the band), 5+1 Things, 96line, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday, Confessions, Drabbles, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music Day, New Year's Eve, OT13 - Freeform, One-Shot Series, Photo Day, Platonic Relationships, Valentine's Day, White Day, Wine Day, alternative universe - non-idol, black day, diary day, each chapter has a different jihoon ship, hug day, kiss day, movie day, rated for language mostly lol, rose day, self-care, silver day, unbetaed, vobo day, yellow day, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: 12 relationship holidays on the 14th of every month, and 12 Jihoon ships.(and then some bonus chapters for more Jihoon love~)





	1. Hoonsol - Diary/Candle Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project based on the relationship holidays that South Korea has on every 14th of every month. Also because I love Lee Jihoon.

It starts out with Hansol coming to Jihoon in hopes of getting some guidance on writing some coherent lyrics.

_“The rest of the hip-hop team told me I have good ideas, but they don’t really make that much sense when I try to put them in lyric form.” Hansol told Jihoon with a frown. “Any you’re the best at giving straight feedback, hyung. Please?”_

_Jihoon eyed the trickles of liquid drip into his waiting mug as the expresso machine ran before looking back at the puppy-eyed dongsaeng at his right. “Okay, fine.” Jihoon said with a labourous sigh. “But come back to me tomorrow. I don’t have the brain function to decipher your 4D lyrics tonight.”_

_Hansol laughed in understanding, to which Jihoon couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the endearing sound._

 

And then it is spending so much time with Hansol one-on-one in the tight quarters of the small studio on the second floor that was essentially deemed Jihoon’s own.

_“Hyung, can you look at my latest revision?” Hansol asked, waking Jihoon up from his episode of zoning out. Jihoon needed more sleep, but that was nothing new._

_“Hyung?”_

_Jihoon looked up at Hansol, following the length of his arm to where his hand seemed to have been occupied with petting the soft hairs of Hansol’s growing undercut._

_“Sorry. Hand it over.” Jihoon said briskly, quickly retracting his hand to take the notebook that sat between them on the desk. After reading over the lyrics and confirming the meaning was both poetic in a purely Vernon-like style while still remaining relatively clear, Jihoon pushed the notebook back with advice to check the flow of words._

_A moment of silence passed as Hansol tried to work before breaking the silence with a quiet request for Jihoon to continue petting his hair, which caused the older to inhale a gulp of coffee and go into a coughing fit._

_To reassure the young rapper that he was okay, Jihoon hesitantly put his hand back to trace random patterns in Hansol’s bleached hair, which made the blonde smile in appreciation before he returned to mumbling lyrics under his breath._

_Jihoon nibbled lightly at the cuff of his sleeve before beginning to zone out again. He supposed it was fairly relaxing for him as well._

Before long, Jihoon swears that Hansol shows him blatant favouritism over the other members.

_“There’s going to be an overnight schedule tomorrow. Five pairs and one trio. Decide amongst yourselves by tomorrow morning.” Their head manager announces when they finally wrap up dance practice for the night._

_“97-line!” Mingyu shouted, causing Wonwoo at his side to recoil at the noise and roll his eyes at the younger rapper._

_“I wanted Myungho-hyung!” Seungkwan whined only to be ignored by Mingyu and receive a shrug from Myungho. “Then Vernonnie! Room with me!”_

_“Ah…” Hansol said, freezing in his tracks as he held two bottles of water in his hands and avoided his friend’s eyes as he sat down next to Jihoon. “I kind of wanted to ask Jihoon-hyung?”_

_Seungkwan squawked in frustration. “You already called sitting next to him at the fansign tomorrow!”_

_“You can room with me, Seungkwannie. Since we’re both being betrayed by them.” Jeonghan suddenly said, swooping in to wrap an arm around the youngest vocalist._

_Jihoon rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even say you wanted to room with me, hyung.”_

_“You should have known.” Jeonghan insisted, sticking his tongue out and pushing Seungkwan towards the mini-fridge with him._

_Rolling his eyes at the older’s teasing, Jihoon turned to Hansol to tell him, “I guess we’re roommates then, Hansol-ah,” to which the rapper replied with a grin and an offered bottle of water._

And then before Jihoon really realises it, his body searches out for Hansol, sitting next to him whenever possible, agreeing to go out for food with him at god awful hours, being especially patient with him in the recording studio, and _always_ having his hand in Hansol’s hair if possible. And before Jihoon consciously acknowledges it, Junhwi makes him.

_“So Jihoon, how are things going with Hansol?” The dancer asked as he slid a bowl of rice across the table to the shorter man as they sat at a familiar restaurant for a Soonyoung demanded 96-line dinner._

_Jihoon accepted the extra rice graciously and furrowed his brows. “Like his lyrics? Our album is nearly done, you’ve already heard them.”_

_“I meant your crush on him actually.” Junhwi said nonchalantly despite causing the rest of the table to burst out in surprise. Namely Soonyoung who spat out a portion of the rice that was in his mouth, which caused Wonwoo to recoil away from him._

_At the sight of Jihoon’s confused frown, Junhwi lightly slapped his mouth and apologised quickly. “Was that supposed to be a secret? I’m sorry!”_

_“I have no idea what you’re getting at.” Jihoon said, causing the Chinese member to tilt his head in confusion._

_“But I thought…”_

_“Holy shit you totally do have a crush on him!” Soonyoung said as if he just had an epiphany._

_Wonwoo nodded sagely in agreement. “You_ do _spoil him pretty badly despite your tsundere tendancies.”_

_“You spend a_ lot _of time with him alone, going with him wherever he wants.” Soonyoung added. “Not like how half the time you complain about being dragged out by the rest of us.”_

_“And then there’s how you look at him really fondly. Like how you look at all of the maknae line, but with a little bit extra disbelief because you can’t imagine life without him or something.” Junhwi smiled at Jihoon’s gaping face and colour that climbed up his neck and painted his ears vermillion. “So not that you really need to, but can you confirm our theory in words, Jihoonie?”_

_A beat of silence overtakes the table as Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Junhwi turn to the youngest and all he says is, “Oh my god, I like Hansol.”_

Then, following his rather burdensome realisation, which forced him to be hyperaware of his actions around and proximity to Hansol, Jihoon found himself being teased by the entire hyung-line (because apparently Jeonghan was the one who told Junhwi in the first place, and therefore had already told Seungcheol and Jisoo) at any possible moment until he finally caved to their urging to do something about his crush and bought Hansol a gift for the fourteenth.

It’s not exactly like Jihoon intends to confess his undying love or anything. Hansol is nearly done with his most recent composition notebook and the journal that Jihoon chose seems like something the younger would like. And if Jihoon did indeed intend to give the notebook to Hansol tonight just after midnight, on Diary Day, that could just be brushed off as a coincidence or friendly gesture. The scribble a simple, “아낀다” on the first page though, Jihoon was pretty sure would not even fly under Hansol’s occasionally dense radar.

All Jihoon had to do was simply give it to Hansol.

Flipping his eyes between Hansol and the pile of paper on his desk which hid the notebook he intended to give the younger, as Hansol stood to leave as they finished their current lyric writing session (which had really just turned into song brainstorming and showing Hansol how to compose over the months that had passed), Jihoon suddenly says, “Wait.”

Hansol stops in his tracks, looking away from checking his phone to smile at Jihoon expectantly.

Grabbing the notebook from under the sheet music on his desk, Jihoon shoves it into Hansol’s chest before quickly leaving the room first to run to the dorm and hide under his covers.

 

When Jihoon wakes up the morning of January fourteenth and reaches out blindly for his phone, his hand hits something much heavier and taller than his mobile, making him lift the covers from his head and look at his night stand. Sitting beside his phone sits a candle the size of his hand wrapped in a piece of paper.

Sitting up, Jihoon picks up the candle and pulls the paper free to see a message scribbled in an all too familiar handwriting.

> Dear Jihoon-hyung,
> 
> I really hope that this isn’t too forward, but do you want to go out with me?
> 
> -Hansol Vernon Chwe

It ends with Jihoon getting out of bed to find his date, but he supposes it’s really just a new beginning.


	2. 2Ji - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is an embarrassing American man who Jihoon loves regardless. office!AU w/ a dash of jeongcheol and a single mention of verkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers old and new~ I know perhaps I did not start off the strongest with the hoonsol, but thank you for persevering and continuing to read aha...
> 
> Well, please enjoy (and also comment if you can because I'm a needy little turd who wants to know what y'all actually think)

A knock on his cubicle wall snaps Jihoon out of his working headspace and he looks up to see the floor receptionist leaning over the barrier. “Jihoon, you have a visitor in the lobby. Should I send him up?”

“Who is it, Siyeon?” he replies as he stretches.

“A Hong Jisoo. He says you forgot your lunch.” Siyeon says with a smug smile.

Furrowing his brows slightly, Jihoon gives a hesitant confirmation. As to why his boyfriend would bring him lunch when he usually buys it is somewhat out of the usual, but then again Jisoo was always a bit strange.

It is another few moments before a familiar lyrical voice fills the air and forces Jihoon to freeze.

“ _Do you hear me, I’m talking to you._ ”

“No.” Jihoon whispers, blood already rushing to his cheeks.

_“Across the water across the big blue ocean,”_

Standing up from his seat, Jihoon sees a widely grinning Jisoo strumming on his favourite acoustic guitar (and Jihoon’s own best friend Jeonghan following behind, arms filled with a large bouquet of red roses, a plush pink teddy bear, and a cartoonish box of what could only be chocolate—the traitor).

_“Under the open sky, oh my, baby I’m trying.”_ Jisoo continues, only smiling wider at the sight of Jihoon’s embarrassed face. _“Boy, I hear you in my dreams, I feel your whisp—“_ Within seconds, Jihoon has his hands pressed against Jisoo’s mouth, stopping the elder from singing any more, but it still was much too slow, seeing as how many of his coworkers already have gotten out of their seats to coo at each other. From the corner of his eye, Jihoon spies Jeonghan, cell phone out and smirking like the little shit he was.

It is another second before Jihoon feels Jisoo’s awkwardly open mouth close and purse a kiss onto his palm, causing Jihoon to rip his hand off of his boyfriend’s face like a bandaid, only to be recaptured by Jisoo’s slightly larger hand. “Hi Jihoonie.”

“Hyung...” Jihoon whines, staring at their hands. Off to the side, he hears Seungkwan ask why his boyfriend never serenades him at work.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, _baby_.”

Again in the distance, Jihoon hears Seungkwan. “ _Oh my god_ , he called him baby in English! How cute is that?! Why can’t Hansol do that?!”

“Kid, shut up!” Jeonghan yells as he steps up beside Jisoo, handing over the gifts after Jisoo swings his guitar over his shoulder.

“You’re ridiculous.” Jihoon eventually says, laughing but still embarrassed.

“You love me.” Jisoo simply replies, handing over the bear and chocolates, which go right to Jihoon’s desk.

“We’re both men.” Jihoon mumbles into the roses, not yet ready to put them down.

Jisoo laughs. “Yeah, but I’m an American man.”

“You’re a sap.”

“I’m in love.”

“Kiss already!” A voice calls.

“Go back to work, Seokmin! All of you!” Another voice says, as the floor manager heads towards the couple. “Jisoo.” He greets.

“Hi Seungcheol.” Jisoo replies, a satisfied smile gracing his face and still not letting go of Jihoon’s hand.

Seungcheol grins back. “So are you just going to stand here making Jihoon blush all day or are you going to take him out for a romantic lunch date?”

“Picnic is already packed and ready to go. All we need is your okay, Cheol.” Jisoo grins in a way that makes Jihoon suspicious.

Gasping in false surprise, Seungcheol replies theatrically, “What a surprise! I guess you’ll have to take an extended lunch break now, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon wants to swear under his breath. Seungcheol was totally in on it too. That’s what he gets, Jihoon supposes, for working under his boyfriend’s own best friend.

Shaking his head, Jihoon surrenders and says with a smile, “Let me get my stuff.”

“Can you take the chocolate with you?” Jisoo asks, “There’s some milk chocolate in there that I know you won’t like and I can help you eat it.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but grabs the large heart shaped box nonetheless. “You totally bought such a big box just so you could eat it too, didn’t you?”

Jisoo shrugs, not denying a thing as he accepts the box of chocolate that Jihoon shoves in his hands.

“Well screw getting white things for White Day, I’ll just import one of those giant American jars of Nutella for you next month.” Jihoon muses out loud as he shoves his phone and wallet into his back pockets and slips his hand back into Jisoo’s free one.

“That would be awesome. Did you know I once wrote a song about Nutella?”

“You’re so _weird_.” Jihoon laughs as they walk to the elevators, ignoring Seungcheol and Jeonghan who remained watching the couple even after the majority of the office returned to their work after Seungcheol’s orders.

“So,” Seungcheol begins as he turns towards the ever attractive Jeonghan, propping his elbow up on the top of Jihoon’s cubicle wall. “Do you have any plans for—“

Near instantly, Jeonghan holds up his hand to Seungcheol’s face. “Don’t even think about it, Seungcheol.”

“Oh. Okay. ” The elder says disappointed despite being used to Jeonghan’s rejection to his propositions for dates.

“I know for a fact that the embarrassing couple that just left will never let it go if we got together on Valentine’s Day.”

This, Seungcheol realised, was most definitely true as Jihoon and Jisoo were both devilishly savage for such an innocent looking couple of angels.”

“But,” Jeonghan continued, “as I don’t want to be alone tonight, I will accept an offer of barbeque and soju tonight. As friends. For now.”

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan in disbelief and tries his luck. “And would you accept an offer for a date tomorrow night?” he says with a smirk.

Jeonghan shrugs. “Ask me again after dinner. I’ll text you.” And with that, Jeonghan walks off, probably to get back to his own workplace, and leave Seungcheol to rip the large teddy bear off of Jihoon’s desk and crush it in a hug to contain his excitement.


	3. Soonhoon - White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Soonyoung's turn to indulge Jihoon in the celebrations of yet another consumer holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to [A Consumer Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940270)!

“Hey babe?” Soonyoung asks one evening in mid-March as he and Jihoon sit on the couch independently working in their notebooks, Jihoon curled up in a ball such that his back leans against Soonyoung's shoulder.

“Hm?” Jihoon says automatically, not actually paying any attention to Soonyoung.

Running a finger down the vertebrae of Jihoon’s neck, Soonyoung singsongs his partner’s name as the younger squirms at the contact.

“What do you want, Soonyoungie?” Jihoon demands, shifting to fall from his spot against Soonyoung’s shoulder to Soonyoung’s lap, forcing the older to awkwardly throw aside his notebook to make room for his boyfriend.

Going to pet Jihoon’s newly purple hair, Soonyoung smiles sweetly. “You have tomorrow off, right?”

“Is that the fourteenth? I have the fourteenth off.”

“It is the fourteenth. March 14th.” Soonyoung confirms with a grin. “You know what else it is?”

“Yet another capitalist consumer holiday?” Jihoon replies with a sigh, staring Soonyoung straight in the eye, as if to challenge the blue haired man.

Soonyoung only smiles wider, his cheeks pushing up higher to make his eyes fit his 10:10 title.

“Which you want to celebrate?” Jihoon guesses.

Copying a game show sound effect, Soonyoung laughs, “Ding ding! Ten points to Lee Jihoon-sshi.”

Rolling to hide his face in Soonyoung’s sweater covered stomach, Jihoon groans. “We don’t actually have to do anything excessive, right? I got it off because they called me in last month on my off day, which I only requested because I wanted to sleep in.”

“I’ll let you sleep in, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung assures, “But I’m also going to spend the entire day pampering you with more than three times the amount I got from you on Valentine’s Day because I do things properly.”

Blowing at Soonyoung’s stomach in a way that he knows makes the taller squirm, Jihoon says, “I literally got you discount chocolate and like pity flowers.”

“You totally did not get those flowers out of pity for the granny.” Soonyoung replies, lightly smacking Jihoon’s cheek to get him to stop tickling Soonyoung’s stomach.

A devilish glint shines in Jihoon’s eyes as he gets up from Soonyoung’s lap and says, “Who says I was talking about the granny? Maybe I was thinking about your sad hamster eyes.”

Laughing, Soonyoung kisses Jihoon square on the lips. “Doesn’t matter! You still got me a Valentine’s Day gift despite your hard disbelief in ‘the consumeristic tendencies of our capitalist society because you _loveeeeee_ me.”

“I’m going to bed.” Jihoon announces with a fond smile and a shake of his head before getting up from their couch.

“You _loveeeee meee._ You _loveeeeee meee!_ ” Soonyoung sings as he dances behind Jihoon, before getting stopped at their bedroom door.

“Shut up or else you’re sleeping on the couch.” Jihoon insists, arms crossed, trying hard not to smile.

Pouting theatrically, Soonyoung replies, “But don’t you love me?”

Laughing at Soonyoung’s face, Jihoon steps aside to let Soonyoung in, making sure to smack his butt on the way in. “I do love you, but you’ve been spending too much time with Seungkwan.”

“I love you too.” Soonyoung says, changing into a large t-shirt that Jihoon was rather fond of, with a grin.

“Hey wait! I wanted to wear that to sleep!”

“It’s _my_ shirt!”

\--

“Jihoonie!” A voice calls at what seems like way too early in the morning. “Happy White Day, Jihoon-ah!”

“Go awayyyyy.” Jihoon grumbles, trying to roll deeper into his bedding and away from the noise.

“I’ve already let you sleep through breakfast!” The voice insists. “If you sleep any later, you’ll sleep through lunch too!”

“I don’t need food if I’m not awake to spend any energy.” Jihoon reasons, still with his eyes closed as Soonyoung the traitor rips away the blankets and sits on him.

“But I thawed and heated up some of your mom’s beef bone soup for lunch! And also white rice and white kimchi and tofu and—and!” Soonyoung says, jumping with every dish he lists and threatening to give Jihoon back problems as his presses more weight into the smaller man’s spine, “I worked hard for White Day, Jihoonieeeee!”

Slapping Soonyoung’s thighs to get him to stop, Jihoon exclaims. “I’ll eat, but _get off of me_!”

Soonyoung rolls off of his boyfriend and laughs in a way that Jihoon can’t even be angry because he’s so freaking in love with the nerd.

As promised, the meal is characterised by a pristine white colour and Jihoon can’t help but smile at Soonyoung’s efforts.

“Is it good?” Soonyoung asks eagerly as Jihoon tries some of the side dishes.

While Soonyoung was lightyears better at cooking than Jihoon, he was still an average twenty-something year old man who learnt how to cook only as a necessity, and thus was not terrific (Kim Mingyu being a statistical outlier who should not be counted). The tofu was slightly burnt and the rice a little soggy, but yet Jihoon couldn’t help but feel like if he were ever on death row, he would want this exact meal as his last, if only to see Soonyoung’s grinning face as he ate.

“My mom’s soup is the best part.” Jihoon smirks. Soonyoung jokingly threatens to throw his spoon at his boyfriend, but lunch passes quietly and Jihoon can’t help but to feel happy that Soonyoung was spoiling him for White Day.

“Thank you for lunch.” Jihoon says as he clears the dishes. “Are there anymore White Day celebrations on the agenda?”

Soonyoung grins as he strikes some sort of ridiculous pose, “Of course I do! Wait here!” he says before running off to the hall closet and returning with a potted plant with small lavender flowers.

“I didn’t buy it from a granny on the street, but this did remind me of you!” Soonyoung exclaims as he pushes the pot towards Jihoon. “It’s an easter cactus and it’s a little prickly.” He adds, running a finger along the edge of a leaf, where the plant’s small spines were, moving up to brush the velvety petal of one of the small flowers. “But people still like them because they’re so cute and have these cute little flowers.”

Then, pressing a kiss to Jihoon’s lavender hair, Soonyoung asks, “Can you guess why I chose one with purple flowers?”

“You’re such a nerd.” Jihoon says, ducking his head down in embarrassment, not resisting when the blue haired man hugs him tight.

“Now I would love to spoil you more, but you wanted a lazy day, so I shall provide that first. I have the X-men trilogy queued up and ready to go on my laptop or anything else that the internet has to offer to go with the popcorn and yogurt drink I have prepared. And I have alfredo sauce for pasta dinner and chapssaltteok for dessert tonight.” Soonyoung grins.

“You’re such a try-hard,” Jihoon laughs as Soonyoung lists every single white food he had prepared, the fact that he skipped out on most sweets that Jihoon did not care for not going unnoticed.

“But I love you.” Jihoon adds graciously, leaving Soonyoung to giggle bashfully at the confession as he does with every time Jihoon so rarely vocalises his love. “Happy White Day, you dork.”

“I love you too. Happy White Day, Jihoonie.”


	4. Jigyu - Black Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Day is the day for singles to stuff themselves with jajangmyeon, but for Mingyu, maybe it's the way to Jihoon's heart.
> 
> Non-idol!AU with ot13 and background wonhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually like how this ends, but I'm in the middle of finals and I can't figure out how else to end it so...idk. This is what y'all get and maybe I'll change it later. Or maybe not. (it's so ooc, but it's also cute??? idkkkk)
> 
> //IT'S STILL THE 14TH IN MY TIME ZONE OKAY

It is early afternoon when Mingyu finally finishes his last exam (why his school has exams on Saturday is beyond him) and he is ready to drown himself in takeout jajangmyeon and Netflix. Today is April 14, which means Black Day is staring Mingyu in the face and mocking him and his non-existent romance with Lee Jihoon yet again.

Mingyu is just about to sigh in defeat, when he’s pulled down by a familiar arm around his neck. “Mingyu! Jajangmyeon from scratch with everyone at my place tonight, you’re cooking!”

“What do you mean, I’m cooking, hyung?!” Mingyu whines. “Let me wallow alone and order in!”

 “You heard your hyung, Mingyu!” Another voice exclaims as the familiar weight of Seungcheol’s arm also hooks around Mingyu’s neck. “Wallow with the rest of us single men.”

Forcing his way out of his hyungs’ grip by bending down and sprinting forward, Mingyu turns back to a slightly shocked looking Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “Me making jajangmyeon from scratch for everyone would end up being more expensive than just buying it! Not to mention more time consuming! I don’t want to!”

“Kim Mingyu-yah. Hyung wants a home cooked meal. And it’ll be cheaper for us considering how many servings everyone will eat. Take pity on your hyungs’ wallets because Jihoon sure as hell won’t when it comes to food.” Jeonghan explains while Seungcheol seems close to tears at the thought of just how many times he’s foolishly promised to treat his dongsaeng to meals, only to have Jihoon and his monster stomach show up as well.”

“Jihoon-hyung will be there too?” Mingyu asks. Jeonghan smiles slyly. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s great!” Seungcheol cries, pumping his fist in victory.

“Let’s go grocery shopping!” Jeonghan cheers, pulling Seungcheol and Mingyu by the wrists. “Channie is working a shift at the supermarket until four and we can use his employee discount.”

\--

“Hyung, exactly how many people is ‘everyone’?” Mingyu asks when Jeonghan grabs a cart rather than a basket.

Jeonghan waves his hand as to say not to worry before jumping up to stand on the bottom rack and ordering Seungcheol to push him.

\--

“’Everyone’ isn’t _everyone_ , right? Some people in our friend group are dating.” Mingyu asks as he sees the total pile of items that Chan is checking out for them. The younger just grimaces as if to apologise.

\--

“Hyung, why is literally _everyone_ here?!” Mingyu exclaims, a knife gripped tightly as he sees Junhui, Wonwoo, Minghao, and Jihoon walk through the door to complete the number of occupants in the flat to thirteen while he is chopping up onions.

“I brought cans of black coffee.” Wonwoo announces, ignoring Mingyu and walking straight into the living room where the majority of others were gathered, only to be met with exclamations of “You’re not even single! You should have bought beer!” and “I don’t like black coffee!”

“Yah! Don’t wave around a knife like a dumbass.” Minghao says, jabbing Mingyu in the side with his finger.

“Why would you attack someone holding a knife?!” Mingyu whines in reply. Minghao snickers and grabs a bit of pickled radish to snack on before running off to find Hansol.

When Jihoon finishes hanging up his coat and sees Mingyu alone and surrounded by mountains of half prepared ingredients, he offers his assistance. “Do you need any help, Minggu?”

Before Mingyu can answer, Junhui answers for him, a hand clamping down on the shorter’s shoulder. “Oh no you don’t.”

“I’m not _that_ bad of a cook.” Jihoon defends and Mingyu wants to squish his cheeks right there because holy shit is he adorable when he pouts like that.

Junhui gives his roommate a look of disbelief and announces that he’ll help cook instead.

“Babe, you’re being obtuse.” Wonwoo shouts from the other room, to which Junhui replies, “Our stomachs are more important than their continued stand-still!”

Mingyu doesn’t meet Jihoon’s eyes, but says, “Jihoonie-hyung, you can help chop vegetables if you want? I think Jun-hyung can accept that much.”

Jihoon nods and Mingyu spends more time than he would like to admit, stealing peaks at Jihoon working. Also making sure that Jihoon can pass him the eggplant to cook before Junhui realises his most detested food was present in the meal.

When by some feat of what has to be magic, Mingyu has finished making an industrial sized pot of jajang sauce, half a dozen cups of rice, and more noodles than could feed an entire family for a week, he banishes his friends from the couch to serve themselves as he passes out from exhaustion.

Mingyu doesn’t know how long it’s been before someone bumps his feet from where they hang off the edge of the couch, pushing them so Mingyu has to make room for the weight that sinks down on the far cushion and the warmth that settles on his knee. Opening his eyes and sitting up, Mingyu finds Jihoon supporting a plate of jajangmyeon on Mingyu’s knee, contrasting to the plate of jajangbap on his own lap.

“Time to eat the fruits of your labour, Minggu.” Jihoon says. “Now take what hyung is offering or else I’ll let it fall on your pants.”

Immediately, Mingyu goes to hold the plate balanced on his knobbly knee and nods in thanks. “You didn’t need to get food for me, hyung.”

Jihoon sniffs in disbelief. “And leave you the leftovers of those wolves?”

“You’re the biggest wolf here, aren’t you, hyung? Considering your appetite and all.” Mingyu laughs.

There’s a beat of silence as Mingyu stirs up the noodles with the sauce and fails to notice Jihoon pursing his lips, the way he does when he tries to psych himself up.

“I can be a wolf for an entirely different reason, Mingyu-yah.” Jihoon says, making Mingyu freeze, noodles half way to his mouth. Getting up, Jihoon puts a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, bending down to talk next to the younger’s ear. “Happy Black Day, Gyu. May it be the last for the both of us, yeah?” He adds with bravado that Mingyu didn’t know he had outside of that one time he saw the elder have a dance off with Soonyoung years ago.

Swallowing hard, Mingyu utters a cracked “yeah” in reply, before attempting to hide his body behind the back of the couch the second Jihoon walks back towards their friends. It is another second before Seokmin and Jisoo wonder in, hands laden with food and drink that he finds a beet red Mingyu still huddled over a bowl of jajangmyeon.

At the same time, Soonyoung finds Jihoon clutching his heart as he rests his head against the wall of the entryway wall, mumbling to himself in disbelief, something about actually making an advance at Mingyu.

“Seungkwan, you owe me dinner!” Soonyoung shouts gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajangmyeon and jajangbap are noodles/rice with black bean paste
> 
> if you're curious, the dance battle mingyu refers to is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwto2Lq0XLk) because you'll have to pry 17tv away from my cold, dead hands uwu
> 
> Also, May is the first chapter that I don't have mostly written already, so let's see if I can actually finish it time for Yellow/Rose Day ahahahahah
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	5. Chanhoon - Rose/Yellow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New couple, Jihoon and Chan, celebrate their first couple's holiday together in the middle of a promotional period. Worries, roses, and sweetness ensue. idol!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calling a fic about irl idols an idol!AU seems so weird lmao

“Jihoon, do you have any special plans tonight with Channie?” Soonyoung asks, poking his head forward between a pair of headrests in the van occupied by the hyung line on their way to their latest schedule.

“Not particularly?” Jihoon answers, looking up from his phone, only to be smacked on the arm by Jeonghan.

“What do you mean, ‘not particularly’? It’s your first official couple holiday since he confessed. Don’t tell me you’re going to break my baby’s heart like this, Jihoon-ah.”

“What do you mean couple holiday? It’s barely been two weeks.” Jihoon asks, confused.

A knock at Jihoon’s shoulder’s makes Jihoon sincerely regret sitting in the exact middle of the car. Curse his being both the smallest and the maknae of the hyung line. “We’re not referring to your 22nd day, dummy. It’s Rose Day.” Seungcheol exclaims.

“Also Yellow Day,” supplies Wonwoo from the back.

Yellow Day? That explains the yellow themed outfits that he saw the coordi-noonas packing for today’s wardrobe , Jihoon supposes.

“What’s Rose Day?”

Groans fill the car.

“How is it that the only not single member in this car is the only one who doesn’t know what Rose Day is? Even _I_ know what Rose Day is and I’m not even Korean!” Junhui pipes from his spot beside Soonyoung in the back.

“You _really_ haven’t dated before, Jihoonie.” Jisoo laughs from the passenger seat. “It’s a day where you exchange roses and wear yellow to express your love.”

“Love?” Jihoon mumbles to himself, palms starting to sweat at the idea of that _significantly_ stronger word of affection.

\--

“I’m going to eat _all_ of the curry tonight! I don’t care if my face bloats tomorrow!” Seungkwan announces in the maknae line van.

“Why would you eat so much curry, hyung?” Chan asks, trying to push Seungkwan’s flailing arms out of his face.

“We aren’t all in a cute relationship like you, maknae!” Mingyu shouts from the front seat.

Blushing at the idea of being labeled as part of a cute relationship, Chan stammers back, “What do you mean? What does being in a relationship have to do with curry?!”

“Yellow Day, that’s what!” Seokmin practically screeches despite their manager, who reprimands the main vocal for being so loud.

“That’s today?!” Chan exclaims in panic.

“Ooh. Maknae messed up on his first couples’ holiday.” Minghao says, snickering.

“Do you think Jihoon-hyung would remember though? Like _really_?” Hansol muses.

“I bet you dinner that hyung didn’t even _know_ let alone remember.” Seungkwan says in reply.

Chan ignores them all in favour of panicking over how to make the most of his first official couple holiday with Jihoon without overwhelming his hyung, whom he feared might just be going along with the relationship as not to upset the maknae.

\--

The hyung line van arrives to the venue first, with the other van close behind. And unsurprisingly, fans line the outside of the building, in a sea of yellow and more roses than usual.

“Oppa! I love you!” a dozen or so fans shout, some trying to throw red roses at their feet.

Jun takes to picking some of the roses up and poking Wonwoo with them. Soonyoung picks up a rose and bites onto it, instantly grabbing Seokmin by the waist when the younger steps out of his van to tango towards the building. And Jihoon simply walks slowly to allow Chan to catch up to him and they walk side by side, smiling shyly at each other, eyes only parting when Jihoon spots a flower vendor at the entry way of the building selling individual roses.

Later in the waiting room, Jihoon excuses himself as Chan is getting his makeup done. Disguised a variety of accessories and clothing stolen from various members and the staff wardrobe, Jihoon approaches the flower vendor, whose stock seems to have largely depleted now that most idols have already come in for sound check and the fans have mostly bought them out. Surveying the remaining roses in stock, Jihoon realises that they’re clearly labeled with the meanings of each flower. Yellow for friendship, red for love, pink for gratitude, and probably so on for roses of colours that Jihoon doesn’t entirely know since they were sold out.

“Wait. Why is it both Yellow Day and Rose Day if yellow roses mean friendship?” Jihoon finds himself mumbling. “Are you supposed to give yellow roses despite the contradictory flower meaning and holiday meaning? Do flower meanings add together? If I get red _and_ yellow roses, does that mean ‘I love you platonically’?”

'I love you platonically' was technically true, but even Jihoon knew enough to figure that that was not something that someone wants to hear from their boyfriend, especially on their first official couple day. But a red rose proclaiming full on romantic, capital L, love, was definitely not something that Jihoon was ready for. He technically hadn’t even been able to vocalise “I like you” to Chan yet, let alone the other L-word.

Oh my god. By some miraculous chance, Jihoon was just realising, he only said “me too” in reply to Chan’s confession two weeks ago. He should tell Chan that he likes him properly.

Not feeling like he could ask the florist without potentially creating tabloid fodder for whatever scandal Woozi from Seventeen asking how to best say ‘I like you romantically but not love yet, but I’m definitely on my way to falling for you because you’re amazing' with roses on a couple holiday, Jihoon hardened his resolve and made his purchase as casually as he could.

\--

From the corner of his eye, Chan sees a seemingly disguised Jihoon exit the waiting room before being told to look up for his eyeliner to be applied. By the time he is done with makeup and was told to go wait for his turn with the hair stylists, Jihoon had still yet to return.

Sending a quick text to his boyfriend asking where he was, Chan goes to join some of his hyungs on the couch in the corner. Wonwoo is clearly occupied with his latest novel and Soonyoung with some game on his cellphone. Junhui, however, was sitting on the floor between the couch and coffee table with a bright array of square papers in front of him and his attention focused on something in his hands.

“Junnie-hyung, what are you doing?” Chan asks as he sits on the couch behind Junhui.A few pass before Chan tries again, “Hyung?”

“Oooone more second….done!” Junhui cheers before turning to face Chan with a rainbow coloured paper turtle“Origami!”

“Oh cool! It looks great!” Chan says, impressed with how nice it looks despite the fact that Junhui couldn’t have been trying to do origami for too long. Jun had a habit of trying to pick up hobbies to pass his time, most of them not usually lasting more than a week. Only two days before, Chan recalled that Jun was still occupied by his attempt to master chess, forcing everyone to play him.

“Thank you!” Junhui says grinning at the compliment. Grabbing a little origami instruction book from under a pile of papers, Jun shoves it at Chan. “What should I make next? I’ve already made the crane, turtle, frog, boat, and rose.

Rose. That grabs Chan’s attention. “You can make flowers?” Jun nods eagerly. “Can you teach me?” The Chinese member’s grin only grows as he nods again, pulling Chan down to sit with him on the floor.

\--

When Chan finishes mastering a folding a perfect rose, stem included, under Junhui’s careful tutelage, he goes to check his phone, its blinking status light flashing, making him feel a little bit guilty for missing Jihoon’s reply.

Opening his messages, Chan sighs a breathe of relief that only about ten minutes have passed since Jihoon had replied his text, meaning he didn’t really miss any chance to talk to his boyfriend. Despite living in the same dorm and working together, effectively spending much of their time together, Chan can’t help but to desire any chance he can get to be with Jihoon in anyway, be it sitting together as they write or simple text messages. That much hasn’t changed since even before he realised his romantic feelings months ago, and it still makes him feel giddy. Jihoon makes him feel like the protagonist of those magical girl animes that his boyfriend has such the soft spot for.

**From: Jihoonie-hyung <3**

>meet me on the roof when you’re done?

>i have something for you

>so don’t bring any of the other rascals

**To: Jihoonie-hyung <3**

>Sorry! Just saw your messages!

>omw!

“And now we see the Lee-us Chan-us in its natural habitat.” Looking up from his phone with an unamused glare, Chan sees Minghao and Seungkwan returning from makeup, the latter narrating as if he were on Planet Earth, causing the elder boy to chuckle.

“His smile indicates that he is in contact with his mate. Watch as he acts now.” Minghao adds teasingly as Chan elects to ignore his rather annoying hyungs to go meet his boyfriend.

A split second later, he returns, grabbing the rose that he made and yelling “Shut up!” at the “Ooooooh’s” that the other boys gave.

\--

Waiting for his boyfriend to reply, Jihoon stares at the bouquet in his hands, Jihoon scrutinises his decisions and wonders if he should have just gone for simple red roses. Chan likely wouldn’t have the same overanalysing panic regarding the meaning of red roses as Jihoon did and would understand the romantic connotation without thinking Jihoon was professing, L-O-V-E, love.

But no. Jihoon had to make a snap decision to just get a mix of all of the remaining colours of roses, hoping that the idea of roses would be good enough. Did the pink, red, and yellow even match? Was this an ugly bouquet? Jihoon didn’t want Chan to get an ugly bouquet.

Jihoon especially didn’t want his first time telling his boyfriend “I like you” to feel like a consolation prize to an ugly gift. Setting  down the flowers beside him, Jihoon stared at them. Maybe if he just…

“Hyung?” a voice calls, snapping Jihoon out of his thoughts. No going back now.

“I’m over here.” Jihoon calls out, hoping that Chan would be able to find him, not trusting his legs to work at the current moment.

“Hyung!” Chan calls, smiling when he sees the shorter man and joining Jihoon on the bench, the warmth of Jihoon’s shoulder against his arm making Chan feel warmer than the early afternoon sun ever could.. “It’s a wonder that there’s no one else here. The weather is so nice.”

Jihoon smiles softly and nods.

“Oh! This is for you!” Chan says suddenly, pulling the rose out of his pocket, smoothing out the creases of the stem from where it bent slightly when he allowed the actual flower to peak out of the top of his pocket. “Happy Rose Day or whatnot. It’s not much, but Junnie-hyung taught me how to make it!”

Taking the paper flower graciously, Jihoon stares at it incredulously. While the stem is mostly green (or at least a green hued rainbow anyways), the rose itself is a rainbow of colour, credit of the origami paper used.

“What do rainbow-coloured roses mean?” Jihoon wonders aloud.

Chan shrugs. “Do rainbow-coloured roses even exist? I’ve never cared for flower meanings. All I need is what my dad taught me, which is, white lilies are funeral flowers, so don’t get them for anyone in the hospital, but that is a whole other story.” Chan laughs.

Jihoon stares at Chan and purses his lips before exhaling from his nose and pasting on a rather disbelieving half smile. Reaching for the bouquet at his side opposite of his boyfriend, Jihoon offers them to the younger man, nudging him with his shoulder. “I spend half an hour psyching myself out over flower meanings and you don’t even care.”

Chan laughs, so easily picturing Jihoon over-analysing every detail as he is so prone to do, and can’t help but feel happy that it was for his sake that Jihoon was worrying. “So tell what they mean, hyung.” Chan suggests as he brings the roses up to his nose so he can smell them.

Jihoon can’t help but laugh. “ _Well_ , apparently roses seem only to have the levels of you’re an acquaintance, you’re a friend, and I want your babies,” He begins before reaching over to link his hand with Chan’s. “And even though I don’t speak freaking _flower_ , I made do and tried my best to just say…I like you.”

Chan is left rather speechless at the confession and he feels the same elation that he felt when Jihoon agreed to be his boyfriend.

“I know we’ve been dating a little while already and all, but I realised that I haven’t really told you that before.” Jihoon says, smiling awkwardly. “So, I like you. I really, really like you.”

Chan honestly feels like the Very Nice music video is going to happen in real life if the fullness in his chest is anything to go by, but all he does is squeeze Jihoon’s hand back and grin. “I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I honestly had such a hard time writing this. The storyline changed about three times over the course of a couple months before I could really write more than like the first two scenes. Also it's hard to write k-pop fanfic when they are actually idols in the fic!
> 
> Anyways, school has been kicking my butt and I'm running on like 50% optimum sleep, but I managed to finish both this and my first assignment in time AND find one of my textbooks online, so today is a pretty good day and I hope it is the same for you too :) Thank for reading~
> 
> ALSO, apparently yellow, pink, and red roses could actually mean something along the lines of "I'm falling in love with you"', so Jihoon is a lucky guess (but also flower meanings, like many other languages, can be taken how ever you want to take it, so whatever lol)


	6. Junhoon - Kiss Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIVE TYPES OF KISSES YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN YOU HAVE A CRUSH (aka 5 times Junhui kisses Jihoon +1 time Jihoon kisses him back) YouTuber!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. damn. I rewrote the chapter for this month at least twice with completely different plots and had a lot of difficulty with it, but ended up writing this absolute monster of a chapter (it's not really. it's only like 3k, but that's like double the usual so, i'm going to call it a monster). also i suppose in a way, this is lowkey like 5 or 6 stories...idk. i had a lot of junhoon feels that needed to be written.
> 
> a small warning for a single homophobic line because what do you expect from youtube comments? the bigot gets schooled by our favourite church oppa tho dw. if you don't want to see that, you can just stop reading near the end where there are comments or just not read this chapter. i wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by reading my writing even if it's fairly tame.
> 
> or you can ask me about it on [tumblr](thepomelofellow.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thepomelofellow)
> 
> also this is probably not set in south korea because my characters are a bit too openly gay for that aha, so i have western forms of names being used

The video starts up with Junhui standing in the mural of city and nature photography that his roommate had put together in their living room instead of his usual filming space in his bedroom vanity. His face and hair are done in a mostly casual look and is dressed in a cardigan and t-shirt instead of something more fashionable that he would usually make a video about. 

Grinning at the camera, Jun begins his intro, with his typical energetic waving. “Hello my beautiful Junebugs! It’s Jun back at it again, this time in June! It’s my month, y’all! Thank you for all of your birthday wishes that you left on my get-ready-with-me and I’m sorry that I didn’t end up livestreaming like a lot of you wanted, but don’t worry, I was saving all of you from my awkward self! 

“Anyways, you know what else is in June? Aside from the birth of moi? Kiss day! So instead of something predictable like a lip product review, here are five kissing tropes you can’t help but think about with you and your crush!” The dyed brunette says, emphasizing himself with a show of five fingers up before moving his hand so the back of his hand is perpendicular to the corner of his lip as he stage whispers, “Y’all nasties can thirst on twitter. Or my Instagram!” Jun adds, pointing to the corner of the screen where his social media handles are displayed. “It’s family friendly here in YouTube-land or else my gay ass is going to get restricted! Hashtag You Can’t Delete Us!” 

“Now!” Junhui exclaims, making a superman pose and beginning to run out of frame, “Let’s get this show on the road!”

1\. Indirect

They’re studying together when it starts with a straw. 

Or, Junhui supposes, it starts with him staring at Jihoon’s lips, but that’s away from the point. 

So, it starts with a straw. 

“So do you want some?” Jihoon asks, arm extended out towards Junhui with a can of cola with a straw in his hand. You see, Junhui, with his giant (heart) boner for Jihoon, had watched Jihoon’s lips wrap around the bright green straw and drink hard enough to make Jihoon think that Jun wanted a sip too. And honestly? Junhui accepts nearly everything that Jihoon dares to offer him. 

It isn’t until that Junhui has Jihoon’s cola in hand and is staring at that damn green straw that he realises that this would be an indirect kiss if he were to drink. They had shared drinks together before of course. Guys who go out and do things like play sports together share water and what not, but drinking from the same straw was different from using those douchey Gatorade squirt bottles. Examining the straw, Junhui spies the glisten of Jihoon’s saliva on the outside of the straw and Junhui feels a little creepy for thinking that that only makes it more appealing to drink from. 

Licking his lip, Junhui wraps his own lips around the straw and drinks a sip of the sugary beverage (which seems to taste just the slightest bit sweeter than just plain cola would) and tries his best to suppress his grin as he passes the can back to Jihoon, who doesn’t seem to spare more than a raised brow at Junhui before turning back to his phone.

2\. Fake-out make-out

They’re standing together in the corner of some rager that Mingyu and Hansol had thrown, it being too early to collect any good blackmail, but late enough that both Jihoon and Junhui were thoroughly done with trying to keep up with their friends who were thoroughly on their way to getting hammered. 

Half way through a conversation about Jihoon’s latest internship at some music production studio downtown, he stops talking about something funny his co-worker Amy did the other day, to frantically chant, “shit shit shit shit shit!” 

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Jun questions, grabbing Jihoon’s wrist before his friend can do what he thinks he’s going to do and attempt to hide behind the potted tree that they were standing by. 

“My ex!” 

“Oh who? Soonyoung?” Junhui asks, beginning to turn around to see if he can spot his dance club captain before being cut off by Jihoon. 

“Why would I be scared of seeing Soonyoung?!” Jihoon exclaims. “It’s Seungcheol!” 

“Oh shit.” Jun says simply. 

“Of course he would be here! Why wouldn’t he be here?!” Jihoon says frantically, throwing up his hands, making his half empty cup of beer slosh slightly, but enough so that Jun takes the cup out of the shorter man’s hands and places it on the fireplace mantel beside his own abandoned cup. 

“Maybe because he graduated last year and what kind of graduate goes to a college party?” Jun tries. 

“He’s Hansol’s cousin!” 

“Just…” Junhui says, grabbing onto Jihoon’s shoulders to hide him behind his own body from the rest of the room. 

“I’m not that short, asshole!” Jihoon says, pointedly shoving his finger into Jun’s gut, causing the Chinese man to bend over slightly in reaction. 

“Get up, get up, get up! He’s making his way over to this side of the room!” Jihoon says urgently, following his ex-boyfriend over Jun’s shoulder. 

“Well what do you want to do? I doubt we can leave without him noticing now.” Jun sighs at his friend’s uncharacteristic dramatics. 

“Kiss me!” 

Jun’s heart nearly stops at the request. 

“Everyone avoids the couple making out in the corner! Kiss me!” Jihoon orders again, this time grabbing the back of Jun’s neck, but leaving enough space between them for Jun to make the last call. 

And really, unless if someone was trying to look for it, they would probably think that the two of them were already making out, but perhaps Jun was a little bit too drunk to logically evaluate a most definitely tipsy Jihoon’s plan and surged forward for their lips to meet. 

It’s a little stiff and definitely a little messy in terms of technique, but Jun swears in his drunk haze that he’s on cloud nine when he kisses Jihoon. Which is why, it feels quite like the floor is pulled out from underneath him when Jihoon pushes him back so nonchalantly and says, “He’s going to the washroom! Quick let’s leave now!” as he pulls Jun by the wrist through the sea of people to the door.

3\. Accidental kiss

It’s Jun’s own fault he supposes, for kneeling on the chair to get as close up into Jihoon’s space as he can, something no doubt, his mother would chastise him for. Chastise him for using a chair incorrectly anyways. She was always very supportive of Jun spending his time with Jihoon, what with his gentlemanly manners and ability to eat multiple bowls of rice. Jun’s mode of gentlemanly manners was apparently too flirty for his mother’s approval. And her argument that he would never grow if he didn’t eat more rice was automatically shut down considering Jihoon spent his time with his head being just barely taller than Jun’s shoulder. 

Jihoon had been going over some sheet music that he had written the other day before lecture started and Junhui was seated in front of him (because Jihoon had said that he was too distracting in lecture they were sitting beside each other). Given as there was still time before lecture, Junhui had gotten up on his knees to bend over the back of his chair and rest his elbows on Jihoon’s tablet arm to watch the younger man write. 

Jihoon had really pretty eyelashes and it was amusing to watch him twirl his pencil okay? 

And it just so happened that Jihoon was actually asking Jun his opinion and had his head up when Mingyu decided to try and squeeze himself passed Junhui, accidentally pushing the Chinese man forward when his bag pushed Jun’s bottom and therefore his entire body. Into Jihoon’s lips. 

Jun’s brain was running at a million miles an hour as he felt Jihoon freeze in front of him, eyes open wide in surprise. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Mingyu’s voice exclaims from their side, forcing Junhui to realise their location and pulling himself out of Jihoon’s space before he fell forward even more due to Jihoon leaning back. 

“Gyu, you fat ass. Jun could have gotten really hurt if his elbows weren’t resting on my desk and he fell forward and like hit his chin or neck on it instead.” Jihoon snaps, glaring daggers at the taller man. “Are you okay, Jun?” The blonde asks, adjusting his gaze to face Junhui instead. 

Nodding quickly, Junhui brought his hand up to his lips before he realised Jihoon’s own was bleeding. “Uh, I think I cut you with my tooth though, sorry.” 

“Aw shit. It’s okay. It’s Mingyu’s fault.” Jihoon says, glaring again at Mingyu before standing up. “I’ll be back. Take good notes for me if I miss anything in lecture.” 

“Dude, you two totally kissed!” Mingyu says, a mix of eager puppy and teasing asshole. 

“No thanks to you!” Junhui snaps, turning to sit properly in his chair and hide his face in embarrassment. 

“All thanks to me!” Mingyu insisted with a good willed nudge with his elbow into Jun’s arm.

4\. Victory kiss

 It’s an accumulation of a dozen things: excitement, pride, euphoria, affection, the list goes on. It’s not until it really happens that Junhui realises how his body is positioned in reference to Jihoon’s and the world stops. 

Their film club was gathered in the campus theatre that they used for their weekly meetings, with a livestreamed projection of the online broadcast of an indie shorts awards show on the lowered screen. The indie film awards show in which they had submitted their student film into and had actually been nominated for a handful of awards. Unfortunately due to their status as poor university students, the club had elected to only send their writer and director as representatives to the actual ceremony being held thousands of kilometers away. Seeing the comfortable and quaint feeling of family emanating from the group, Junhui was perfectly fine with not being at the awards in person though. The only thing that would make it better would be if Jihoon finally showed up from his late shift. 

Lee Jihoon, in some messed up twist of fate, had been called into work last minute and even missed his own work being prized with Best Original Score alongside with the film that he was so sure that he would lose out to despite the rest of the crew’s assurances. He hadn’t even written an acceptance speech! 

Junhui on the other hand, has had his acceptance speech for Best Actor written up ever since by his own twist of fate, was awarded the award for a monthly version of the same indie shorts award a little while ago despite his disbelief. He was sure that he would have no chance of winning the official annual award, but in well-wishing effects, had decided to send it to his director anyways. Just in case.  

Now, all Junhui had to do was flit around the room trying to expel his residual energy and trying not to spill his sparkling juice as he waited. 

Suddenly, one of the more excitable crew members shouts, “Jun! Jun! Jun!” snapping Jun out of his thoughts. “They’re announcing Best Actor!” 

Quickly taking a seat in the nearest free chair in case his knees give out, Junhui’s eyes dart around the room in hopes to find Jihoon to no avail. Jun oneshots the rest of his juice and sets the plastic champagne flute down on the floor and leans forward as clips of the nominees’ acting are shown, his heart beating a mile per minute. When his own clip is shown, the room bursts out in cheers and Jun’s heart swells despite his continuing desire for his friend to finally show up to be there too. 

And then, life goes in slow motion. 

The announcer begins, “And the award goes to…” taking her time to slowly open the envelope as Jun feels his blood rushing, only to be punctuated by the theatre door slamming open. Whipping his head back in hopes for it to be Jihoon, Junhui grins as he sees the figure running in from the doorway, dressed in the shitty retail uniform that he hates and with a glowing grin, is Jihoon.  

And really, Jun should have taken Jihoon’s grin as a major clue when he finally registers the end of what the announcer is saying, “—hui Wen!” only to be followed by the deafening screams of his friends. 

Standing up and hitting his knee, Junhui confirms that this is no dream and takes it as a cue to run to embrace Jihoon, just as it seems that the shorter man is doing. To thank him for believing in Junhui, to congratulate him on his own win, to just be in his space. 

And then he is. 

And it’s right. 

And they’re kissing. 

And then Junhui’s brain turns back on and he hears the even louder screams now, of their club members who have been watching Jun moon over Jihoon for semesters on end, and he jumps away, mumbling an apology at Jihoon’s ducked, but scarlet face.

5\. Hollywood (in the rain)

Kissing Jihoon is something that Junhui feels like he’s won a war in a previous life to already have had the privilege of knowing, but in the back of his mind, a voice much like his mother’s questions why he still hasn’t done it right. Why he has dared to lay his lips upon another without communicated intention.  

And bless his mother’s sweet traditional soul, Junhui does have intention. It’s just…vocally uncommunicated for now. 

“Why does it look like you want to fuck the camera?” Jihoon asks as he flips through the dozen or so photos he had taken of Junhui for the Chinese man’s Instagram with his bulky DSLR. 

“It does not!” Junhui gapes loudly. Luckily the street that they were on had more or less cleared since the rumbling of the dark clouds began a few minutes ago. 

“Are you sure? Because I know you’re pretty narcissistic and all, but you look full on in love.” Jihoon teases as he powers off the camera and tucks it back into its case as raindrops begin to spot the pavement. 

“How would you even know what my in love face looks like? You don’t even register it when it’s literally aimed at you.” Junhui grumbles. 

And, ‘for now’ apparently, has just ended, because of Junhui’s fat mouth. 

It is lucky that Jihoon had already secured the camera within its shoulder bag case, because otherwise, Junhui is sure that Jihoon would have dropped it. “Wait, what?” 

“Nothing!” Junhui exclaims, briskly trying to make his way towards the subway station before the rain gets too heavy and ruins his shoes but is stopped by a hand around his wrist before he can get very far. As hopeful and confident as he may try to seem, Junhui is a bundle of nerves who wanted the most perfect confession and a slip of the tongue was not it! 

The rain is getting a little bit harder, and so Jihoon speaks up, catching Junhui at even more of a surprise, “Please tell me I didn’t misunderstand that.” 

“It—it depends on what you understood it as.” Junhui says, a flame of hope burning in his chest. 

Jihoon lets go of his wrist, and shoes be damned, Junhui isn't going to move from this spot until he gets an answer now. Brushing back wet bangs, Jihoon averts his gaze. "You know I hate talking about feelings and stuff." 

"And I hate making a fool of myself when I'm not trying to be funny." Junhui counters. His chest feels ready to burst and all he needs is for Jihoon to say three words and he'll be a goner. But he needs to hear them. 

"Please tell me that..." Jihoon begins, looking up at Junhui with determined looking eyes despite needing to squint in the rain, "That you're in love with me too. Because I'm in love with you." 

And that's all that Junhui needs. 

Surging forward, Junhui brings his hands up to cup Jihoon's face and presses their lips together with gusto. It's a simple meeting of lips, but Junhui's doing it right and it feels so right. It feels like fireworks. Being so close to Jihoon, breathing him in, feeling his warmth in the cold weather, feeling loved, it's perfect. 

When they eventually pull apart, Junhui still has his hands on Jihoon's cheeks and presses their foreheads together. "I love you." Junhui says, grinning, only to be pushed away by a quick (but gentle, Junhui notes) hand to the face. 

"You're so freaking corny! You kissed me in the rain! Who does that?!" Jihoon exclaims, face red in delayed embarrassment, only reminding Junhui again of the many reasons why he fell for Jihoon. 

"God, my socks are soaked!" Jihoon complains as he grabs Junhui's hand to pull him to cover despite avoiding eye contact, "You're lucky that your camera bag is waterproof! But you definitely messed up your shoes." He continues and Junhui can only smile as he lets himself get pulled along. 

-

The video switches back to Junhui standing in his living room with the same outfit from the intro, this time joined by Jihoon, looking even more casual that Junhui in an oversized hoodie. 

"Tell me, what kissing scenarios do you imagine doing with your crush? What did I miss? Do you want to see more skits from me in the future?" Junhui exclaims, Jihoon watching him fondly. 

Losing the energetic YouTuber quality from the voice, Junhui then starts speaking quickly in his normal voice, "Like seriously, should I do more skits? Was it even amusing? Should I just stick to lookbooks and makeup tutorials or--" 

Having grabbed Junhui by an arm around his neck, Jihoon catches Junhui by surprise with a kiss, seeming to short circuit the YouTuber's brain. Turning towards the camera, Jihoon takes over the rest of the outro. "He forgot the shut-up kiss even though I need to use it so often. Please like, comment, and subscribe to support my pretty loser boyfriend and give him confidence in his skits or else I'll stop appearing in his videos. Happy days, Junebugs or whatever he says." 

Jihoon waves at the camera for a moment before poking his boyfriend in the ribs to make him wave as well and then the video ends. 

-

**FIVE TYPES OF KISSES YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN YOU HAVE A CRUSH**

**788, 526 views                  90.7k likes:1.9k dislikes**  

 **xxJUNxx               1.3M SUBSCRIBED**  

 **Posted 14 June 2018**  

#youcantdeleteus 

 **[Show more]**  

 

 **Comments**  

 **$.coups:** i know i said that u should use my name in your skit, but did i really need to be the ex that hoonie is avoiding???? did hoonie make u do this jun?? he's a bad bestie :(  

 **Seokmin Lee:** Aaaaahhh that was so romantic!! <3 <3 <3 

 **min9yu:** Did you really need to write the accidental kiss scene so true to what happened??? I said I was sorry!! 

 **> HOSH: **+min9yu lololol I'm pretty sure that they took inspiration from real life for all of it. I was there for the awards night screening and gotta say, they made everything nicer in video. The real thing was awkward af and everyone was losing their shit after because we thought they finally got their shit together 

 **> D1amondL1fe: **+HOSH it was all real???? MY JUNHOON HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS INFORMATION 

 **> HANdsome1004: **+HOSH if all of this is real, then they're more pathetic and oblivious than I ever gave them credit for 

 **> woozi: **+HANdsome1004 screw you 

 **> xxJUNxx: **+HOSH no comment :P 

 **> Chan Lee:** +woozi wait hyung, is that actually how you confessed??? That's so embarrassing???? I'm sending this to mom 

 **Junhoon:** OTP 

 **wonu:** you guys are embarrassing. but you did an okay job filming I guess 

 **> Joshua Hong: **This is Wonwoo speak for he's really proud of you and I have to agree! XD 

 **xuminghao_o:** you're welcome for the backdrop for your intro/outro 

 **Tr(i)ump(h):** Jesus didn't die for your sinful behaviour 

 **> Joshua Hong: **Blocked. Reported. Deleted. Don't you dare try to use the love of Christ to motivate your hate, you bigot. 

 **Vernon:** cool video guys 

              Listen to my mixtape at <https://tinyurl.com/ybgt9alj>  

 **> Booyonce: **You were name dropped in the video and that's all you have to say?! I was only an unnamed extra at 4:37 and 6:14 

 **carats &peas: **Please make more skits! This was funny and sweet and dramatic and I need more!! 

 **[Load more]**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did the kisses in the video actually happen??? who knowwwsss /wink wonk
> 
> i might revisit this au in the future maybe because it ended up being WAY more in depth than any of the other stuff that I wrote for this and I don't want to give it up lol. also chan is jihoon's brother here for no reason but that I wanted him to be. also also, jun is an instamodel turned youtuber here and his roommate is minghao who also has a popular instagram account, but is less so a instamodel in the more traditional sense and it's just pretty and aesthetic like the8's actual insta. jun's youtube, as you probably figured, started out as more of just an extension of his insta and he was more of a beauty vlogger until he wanted to start incorporating his acting into his youtube channel too
> 
> and if you're curious, [#youcantdeleteus](https://twitter.com/ChaseRoss/status/1004411624936091648) is something started by youtubers chase ross and aaron ansuini in response to youtube demonitising and restricting videos with lgbtq+ content for being "inappropriate" as well as deleting channels. there's also the whole thing with anti-lgbtq+ ads being played on some lgbtq+ creators' videos. so. happy pride month i guess.....
> 
> and hansol's mixtape link just links to svt's soundcloud
> 
> also, tell me if you can figure out the significance of the view count! :3


	7. Jicheol - Silver Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jihoon go out for shaved ice. Seungcheol has also been carrying around an engagement ring. Non-idol!AU with established!jicheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy! i probably wrote, rewrote, and scrapped at least six versions of this installment, but I'm glad I managed to finish! last month's chapter was definitely something that was hard to follow up, but i hope i did justice to my og svt ship ( ; v ; )

It is mid-July as Seungcheol sits across from his boyfriend of three years in the back of a little hole-in-the-wall café. Normally, he would probably be unable to stop himself from watching Jihoon happily stuff his face with big spoonfuls of _bingsu_ with (more than his fair share of) red beans and mochi, but Seungcheol can’t help but to space out, his mind more occupied by the weight of the small ring box that he’s been carrying around in his pocket for the last two weeks.

Honestly he bought the ring on impulse, motivated to even enter the jewelry store by some sort of Silver Day sale, but when he saw the silver band, something about it just screamed Jihoon despite the similarity to the dozens of other plain men’s rings on display. Luckily, due to the lack of any precious gemstones to decorate the ring, Seungcheol could just buy the piece of jewelry without alerting Jihoon of anything out of the ordinary happening in their shared finances.

But because of Seungcheol’s impulsiveness, he lacked any sort of a planning at all. Not yet able to bring himself to call his own parents, let alone _Jihoon_ ’ _s_ parents, the raven haired man supposes he just likes to make himself suffer with the phantom burning feeling from carrying around the ring.

Pushing his thoughts away when he felt Jihoon’s gaze on him, Seungcheol smiles at his lover and cheekily takes the last bit of mango in retaliation for having his unofficial share of mochi invaded.

Of course, in reply, Jihoon scoops a spoon of pure red bean, mochi, and condensed milk, face straight as he stares directly into Seungcheol’s eyes, making the elder laugh.

“Brat.” Seungcheol is sure to tell him, luring a grin from his boyfriend as Seungcheol crosses their ankles together underneath the table.

Now with the _bingsu_ getting his full attention, Seungcheol takes the time to make the most perfect scoop of _bingsu_ , taking care to balance the best combination of tastes. A small base of the milky ice itself, a red bean, a coloured ball of mochi, a touch of as many fruits as he can pile on, and the perfect touch of condensed milk, Seungcheol’s mouth waters thinking of it, and even more once he sees his masterpiece. But of course, upon seeing Jihoon raise a brow at Seungcheol’s spoon, the elder can’t help but to direct his spoon across the table to Jihoon’s mouth which opens in response. Jihoon smiles a cat like smile of satisfaction as he sways slightly in appreciation of the taste (a habit that he will deny he has), and Seungcheol thinks that the sight if better than even the best _bingsu_.

Oh god, Seungcheol wants to marry the hell out of Jihoon’s ass.

Their conversation carries on and Seungcheol feels like he’s being assaulted with a full demonstration of each and every (safe for work) reason he loves Jihoon.

Jihoon is talking about his latest project, his eyes alight with a fire of passion and Seungcheol falls in love even more.

Jihoon gets distracted by dog that he can see in the window and lightly taps Seungcheol’s foot with his own because he knows that Seungcheol would want to see. And Seungcheol falls a little bit in love with the dog because it’s beautiful and precious, but more so, he wants to grow old and raise all of the dogs and children and maybe a cat with Jihoon.

Seungcheol tells a ridiculous joke that would probably only work with Jihoon and Jihoon ends up looking like a seal as his claps between cackles and Seungcheol wants to tell Jihoon ever single bad joke in the world that would guarantee that Jihoon never stop laughing.

Jihoon never breaks eye contact as Seungcheol tells some anecdote about some of his students at the high school he teaches at and Seungcheol feels so respected and heard that he could spend the rest of his life only talking to Jihoon and he would be perfectly happy.

When Jihoon offers the last of the _bingsu_ to Seungcheol even though he obviously doesn’t want to give it up, Seungcheol feels so loved that he almost proposes right then and there

And then when the last of the _bingsu_ is done, the two of them peacefully drink their tea in relative silence, having come in after the lunch rush was already over, and having no reason to rush out, and Jihoon has a look in his eye that Seungcheol can’t quite put his finger on.

Resting his cheek in his hand with his elbow against the table, Jihoon smiles at his boyfriend “Marry me.” He says, breaking the silence, and Seungcheol can only stare.

After a moment of blinking, Seungcheol can’t help but burst out saying, “Why did you do it?! I was going to ask you first!”

Any sense of fearful anticipation that Jihoon may or may not have dispels as Jihoon laughs in disbelief.

“Wait, is that why you’ve been acting weird lately? I thought you were just tired from writing report cards for the end of the semester or something!”

“No!” Seungcheol exclaims, standing just enough to retrieve the box from his pocket. The box was fairly flat and about the size of a large lighter rather than the more traditional cubical boxes, so Seungcheol wasn’t too surprised that Jihoon had never noticed him carrying it around in his pocket. Sitting back down, the taller man opens the box to reveal the silver band that he bought weeks ago and offers it to his boyfriend. “Look! I’ve had a ring for weeks!”

Raising a brow in challenge, Jihoon asks, “So did you have a big plan or something already too or did you just buy the ring on impulse?” For a second Seungcheol entertains reconsidering wanting to marry Jihoon when obviously he can be read like an open book; Jihoon knows too well that while maybe Seungcheol can hide a ring for a few days, he can’t keep a secret when it comes to event planning in any way.

“No…” Seungcheol mutters, unable to meet Jihoon in the eye, knowing that they must be reflecting the young man’s obvious amusement.

“Well if you want to know, my proposal was a rather impulsive decision too, but I meant every word.” Jihoon says, leaning across the table to take Seungcheol’s hand in a rather uncharacteristic bout of PDA. “So I think we both want the same thing, but considering I actually asked, do you mind giving me an answer?” Earnest eyes and a half smile grace Jihoon’s face and Seungcheol wants to kiss him. Seungcheol wants to kiss him and marry him and love him to hell and back for the rest of eternity.

“I’ll say yes if you do.” Seungcheol says cheekily.

“Ask me.” Jihoon replies, before tightening his hold on Seungcheol’s hand for a moment as to threaten bodily harm if Seungcheol is about to make a spectacle of them in a public café, even it isn’t that busy, and Seungcheol almost feels offended that Jihoon feels the need to do so.

Clasping both of Jihoon’s hands in his own and bringing them to his lips to kiss them like a good luck charm, Seungcheol looks directly into Jihoon’s eyes and asks, “Lee Jihoon, will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

“Yes, I do,” Jihoon says grinning. “Do you?”

“I do.” Seungcheol says grinning back.

\--

After a not so quick make out session in the café washroom, which ended in a way that was awkward for both them and the employee who walked in on them and needed to simultaneously congratulate them and ask them to leave, Seungcheol savours the feeling of Jihoon’s ring against his skin as they hold hands as they walked along the street.

“Oh my god, it’s Silver Day isn’t it?” Jihoon said after seeing the sale signs of a jewellery store. “We got engaged on Silver Day, that’s so cheesy!” Seungcheol watches in amusement as Jihoon folds his free hand into a talon from pure cringe. “At least I’m not the one who bought a ring.”

“Oh yeah…” Seungcheol begins, making Jihoon look up at him in question. “So can you withhold the part of the story where I engaged to you from our parents? I never ended up calling them about it.”

“Isn’t that rather old fashioned? I’m not some blushing bride that needs their parents’ permission to get married.” Jihoon says incrediously. “And we both asked each other in the end.”

Whining, Seungcheol removes his hand from Jihoon’s to emote more dramatically with his arms, “You don’t understand, your dad only tolerates me because he thinks I’m like a nice decent Korean boy who respects tradition and stuff, which obviously includes asking for his blessing for his only son’s hand in marriage. While _you_ have _all_ of our parents wrapped around your fingers! My parents have my older brother to make biological grandchildren, my mom loves you purely because of how much you eat, and my dad loves you because of your shared interest in baseball. I can’t start this marriage on your dad’s bad side!”

Laughing, Jihoon walks ahead but doesn’t grace Seungcheol with an answer.

“Jihoonie? Babe? Love of my life? Pleaseeee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing in character? who's she? ahahahaha anyways, viva la jicheol. i love my soft established boys~
> 
> also, freaking out over the reactions of asian parents to someone who doesn't really get it is a mood.
> 
> thank you for reading! i'll get around to replying to comments soon!


	8. Haohoon - Green Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon and Minghao go hiking, Jihoon needs to exercise more, Minghao finds his boyfriend adorable, and if their single friends get drunk, it's not their problem. Non-idol!AU with established haohoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this later than I would have liked, but things got a little bit hectic earlier, but it's still the 14th in my time zone, so shhhhhhhhhh...
> 
> just for reference since it might not be that clear, green day refers not to a punk rock band here, but a day where couples go for walks to enjoy greenery and singles go get drunk on soju.
> 
> (i imagine that if jihoon didn't need to dance and stay fit as part of his job as an idol, he would probably just get carried away with work and not exercise until forced to by his loving bf uwu)

“Why did I agree to wake up so early to go hiking in this blazing heat with you again?” Jihoon groans when he first begins to feel the sticking of his t-shirt to his back and sweat begin to dot his forehead as they were only getting off of the bus.

Looking over at his boyfriend from the map posted at the gate, Minghao smiles and smugly replies, “Because you love me.”

“Something I am starting regret. Why must we go hiking at a national park of all places on Green Day? Couldn’t we have just like walked along the Han River like usual? It’s going to get so crowded.”

“If I’m going to partake in Korean couples’ holidays, I want to get the full experience.” Minghao says taking the backpack holding their water bottles and snacks from a reluctant Jihoon and putting it on.

“You don’t have to try to be a gentleman and carry my shit.” Jihoon says with a huff despite appreciating the gesture. Minghao, despite his lean figure, was probably more able to carry the heavy bag. “And you don’t give a shit about ‘getting the full experience.’ You literally folded me a ring out of a foil gum wrapper last month and then nagged me about not throwing away my trash when I left it on my desk like two days later.”

“You can help me carry this then.” Minghao says offering his hand with a shit eating grin.

Staring down at Minghao’s hand incredulously, Jihoon sighs as he intertwines their fingers. “I swear to go you’ve been spending way too much time with Jun.”

“Actually it was Soonyoung-hyung who bet me to do it.” Minghao laughs.

Groaning, Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I hope they all get alcohol poisoning today. Come on; let’s start before the crowd gets too much.”

“Wait a minute. Just let me…” Minghao starts, pulling away his hand and tying back his hair into a small ponytail. As much as Jihoon hated his boyfriend’s growing mullet at first, one thing that he can’t help but appreciate was the sight of his boyfriend, especially given his penchant for sleeveless shirts, tying back his hair, the lean muscle on his arms on full display. “Okay.” Minghao says, linking back their hands and pulling Jihoon towards the gate.

\--

“This is why you made me come here isn’t it?” Jihoon grumbles as he takes Minghao’s extended hand to help him up onto the rocks. “Just to watch me embarrass myself.”

Jihoon stumbles slightly as Minghao pulls him up and he ends up pushed up against the younger man’s chest. “Maybe,” the Chinese man answers cheekily. “You might be my hyung, but watching you depend on me is cute.”

“I swear I’m going to push you down the mountain.” Jihoon quickly says, stepping out of Minghao’s arms and walking ahead to avoid letting his boyfriend see his face grow anymore red than their summer hike has already made him.

“Wait, hyung, you should have some water. You look really warm.” Minghao calls happily from behind him. Jihoon was definitely going to push him off the highest cliff possible, he thinks to himself as he accepts the offered bottle.

\--

“Jihoonie-hyung! Help me take a photo, please!” Minghao cheers, quickly scrambling up onto an elevated rock formation with some small shrub like trees after shoving his phone into Jihoon’s hands.

Watching his boyfriend dab as a pose, Jihoon somewhat questions his life choices, but complies nonetheless, even just to keep Minghao smiling like he is.

The younger man makes a few more poses, some more nonchalant than others, likely meant to go on his Instagram rather than to a group chat later on, before hopping down to take the phone from his boyfriend.

“And one more.” Minghao says, and before Jihoon can protest the need to take more photos for his boyfriend, he feels a familiar arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close so that Minghao can take a selfie of the two of them in front of the mountainous scenery.

“Or maybe a few more.” Minghao says after he looks at the photo he took, specifically eying Jihoon’s surprised face on the screen.

Nudging Mingaho with his elbow, Jihoon chastises him saying, “Give me some warning if you’re going to take a photo with me!”

Minghao grins. “Don’t worry hyung, you’re cute no matter what.”

\--

“This is where I’m going to die.” Jihoon says breathlessly, slumped against a tree at the summit of the hike and cursing his past self for going along with Minghao’s decision to take the intermediate trail rather than the easy trail. “You can have my guitar.”

Sitting under the shade of the same tree, Minghao watches his boyfriend in amusement and pulls out some snacks that they bought at a convenience store earlier than morning and another water bottle. “Are you done being dramatic yet?” The younger man asks.

Stumbling his way over to sit beside Minghao, only to instead slump against his boyfriend, Jihoon answers, “I don’t know, are you done trying to kill me?” When Minghao doesn’t vocalise an answer, he adds, “I spend all my time at a desk. I don’t exercise!” making the Chinese man snort in amusement.

“You’re only giving me reasons why I should bring you out to exercise more, hyung.” Minghao teases. When Jihoon sneers at him (or at least Minghao thinks it’s a sneer. It’s hard to tell when half of Jihoon’s face is squashed up against his shoulder like that), the younger man simply offers a precut cube of watermelon, to which Jihoon opens his mouth to be fed, making Minghao’s heart melt just the littlest bit. He loves affectionate exhausted Jihoon.

\--

By the time that they reach the end of the path after their extended break at the summit, it is well into a reasonable lunch time and both Minghao and Jihoon’s phones start to vibrate to no end as various group chats begin to go off as they regain better reception.

“It seems that all of the singles have started drinking and have made it a point to make sure all of the couples know.” Minghao announces, flashing his screen to Jihoon to show the elder the never ending 97-line group chat. “And Mingyu and Yugeom are most definitely drunk and Jimin is putting everything into the group chat for communal blackmail purposes.”

“That’s nothing. Seungcheol accepted Jeonghan’s invitation to go drinking and his Jihyo is _not_ having it.” Jihoon laughs, showing his own screen with a picture that Seungkwan sent of Seungcheol’s girlfriend, face most definitely unamused as she eats. “He can’t even use his birthday week excuse anymore either.”

“It technically is only six days after his birthday. I bet Seungcheol-hyung is still going to try.” Minghao muses in amusement.

“I’m sure our friends will keep us updated with their nonsense.” Jihoon says putting his phone on silent and shoving it back into his pocket. “Now we’re going to celebrate Green Day _my way_. Lettuce is green; therefore we’re going to have _ssambap_ for lunch, okay?”

Putting his own phone on silent, Minghao takes Jihoon’s hand and swings it as they walk to the bus stop. “Sounds good,” he says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the mentioned jihyo from twice? i'm just going to say yes because the image of her pissed off face as she eats and glares at seungcheol amuses me lol
> 
> also, minghao in a muscle shirt and an itty-bitty ponytail tho


	9. Jikwan - Photo/Music Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the mutual friend of a couple sometimes meant that Jeonghan got _really_ involved in their business; but at the end of the day, Jeonghan didn't really mind so long as Jihoon and Seungkwan remained as happy together as they always have. Non-idol!AU with established jikwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Koreans just take photos of each other for Photo Day and go to noraebang for Music Day. I did my best lol
> 
> Also, I'm going to up the rating to teen because I swear too much lol

“Jeonghan-hyung!” a cheery voice calls from the entrance to the café that Jeonghan was sitting at. Looking up from the journal that he was reading, the grad student sees the face of his usual Friday morning coffee date and friend, Seungkwan.

“Someone looks happy.” Jeonghan muses teasingly, resting his cheek in his palm when the blonde approaches his table and pulls out a chair to rest his bag.

As smugly as possible for someone was sweet as Seungkwan, the younger man replies, “Someone has a really sweet boyfriend,” as he bites his lip to try to repress his satisfied smile.

“If I were anyone else, I would probably not believe that someone would call Jihoon ‘a really sweet boyfriend,’” Jeonghan muses with a bit of a smirk at Seungkwan’s pout. What Jeonghan really means by if he were anyone else, simply refers to the fact that to his knowledge, only he had the privilege of being the one that Lee Jihoon came to for dating advice (for whatever reason that the younger man thought that it was a good idea to ask an aromantic person for dating advice, he wasn’t quite sure, but Jeonghan didn’t question it, less Jihoon get embarrassed)  _and_  the person that Boo Seungkwan gushed to about the very same dates. Sometimes Jeonghan wonders if the couple was too codependent on him, but then again, it was a good way to get some embarrassing stories of Jihoon and to make sure that his favourite couple was happy.

“Well he is and I love him a lot.” Seungkwan says.

“Hmm I need me a platonic freak like that.” Jeonghan jokes. “Wanna volunteer?”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes and laughs. “I’ll volunteer to get you another coffee. Is that sweet enough for you?”

Jeonghan snorts. “Very.”

As Seungkwan goes to the counter to order and wait for the drinks, Jeonghan goes to check his phone, eyeing the main page of his messaging app. Near the top is Jihoon’s name and Jeonghan remembers the somewhat vague but frantic texts from Jihoon a few nights ago when he was planning the date and smiles to himself.

When Seungkwan returns with drinks in hand and gives back the credit card that Jeonghan forced into his hand before he left, the younger boy is still grinning as he blows at the steamy latte he got for himself.

Putting down his phone, Jeonghan feels his muscles involuntarily tug at the corner of his lip when he sees Seungkwan’s obvious desire to talk. “So did you and Jihoon end up doing yesterday? It was the fourteenth and all, so anything special?” Regardless of how many questions he sent or opinions that he asked for, Jihoon rarely felt it necessary to mention the finalised plans to Jeonghan, and Jeonghan was indeed curious as to where they ended up going. It made listening to Seungkwan’s stories more interesting in the very least. All that Jeonghan knew was that Jihoon wanted it to be a good day because the start of the new semester was getting Seungkwan down, especially now that Jihoon had graduated.

Instantly, Seungkwan brightens up and reaches into his bag for his phone. “Well,” the golden blonde begins, “as I’m sure that you know, yesterday was Photo Day and Jihoonie-hyung took the day off work to spend the entire day with me. Look!”

Just then, Seungkwan has his phone shoved in front of Jeonghan’s face and he sees a selfie of Seungkwan and Jihoon in front of a familiar looking car. In the corner of the screen, Jeonghan can make out Jihoon’s hand rest on Seungkwan’s waist, a bout of uncharacteristic PDA that explains the hint of red that he can see at the tips of Jihoon’s ears. In addition to their pose, Jeonghan can see their similar dress.

“Couple outfit.” Jeonghan singsongs.

Seungkwan ducks his head to grin at his drink. “I don’t even know how he managed to do it.”

“The power of love provided him with a psychic link?” Jeonghan suggests cheekily. Jeonghan of course is joking. He knows that Jihoon purposely left something at Seungkwan’s place the night before the date and forced Mingyu, his roommate and Seungkwan’s classmate, to pick it up for him, fully knowing that Seungkwan would pick his outfit and hang it on his closet door the night before (“He gets excited for dates like a little kid and it’s adorable.” Jihoon had told Jeonghan once) because it was Jeonghan’s own advice after Jihoon mentioned wanting to surprise Seungkwan with a couple outfit.  Knowing Jihoon, Mingyu probably played a large role in coordinating the outfits, and quite frankly, he had done a good job to choose a complementary outfit for Jihoon to wear.  Jihoon’s outfit matched Seungkwans well enough that it could clearly be a couple outfit but could also be easily written off as a coincidence, something that would no doubt make Jihoon much more comfortable.

“You think?” Seungkwan asks, laughing.

“Of course!” Jeonghan laughs back as he moves to look at the next photo. After a few duplicates of the selfie, there’s an image of Jihoon sitting in the driver’s seat of a car, eyes concentrated on the road, but looking like he is trying to hold down a smile while his boyfriend takes the picture.

“Doesn’t he look so cool driving?” Seungkwan says dreamily as he crowds closer to Jeonghan so they both are looking at the screen. “He borrowed Seungcheol-hyung's car and do you know what he said when I asked why?” Jeonghan raised a brow curiously. “He said he wanted to be alone with me even if just for a moment! It’s so strange to hear him say something like that so directly rather than in a song or something. Of course, he ended up making a playlist of him doing covers of songs that he knew I liked during the ride since it was also Music Day and it was really hard not to like hug him while he was driving.”

Jeonghan grins at the news of Jihoon being a giant sap, a detail that everyone in their friend group knew after listening to enough of the love songs that he could write, but it was different to know that Jihoon would be so direct. 

“What’s with that face? Are you enraptured by Jihoonie-hyung's coolness too?” Seungkwan asks.

“Bzzt. Very wrong.” Jeonghan deadpans, lightly karate chopping Seungkwan on the head. “Now tell me about the rest of your actual date and not about how cool Jihoon is. I’ve already heard that spiel from you half a dozen times now.”

“Well he’s just so cool I want to share.” Seungkwan pouts.

“Uh huh.” Jeonghan says as he scrolls through more photos with some commentary from Seungkwan with each.

Seungkwan seemed to take Photo Day very seriously and Jihoon it is clear to Jeonghan just exactly how much Jihoon wanted his boyfriend to be happy, considering the sheer number of photos he was in. There were more than a dozen photos taken between lining up, getting on, and riding each ride and Jeonghan can’t help but be amused.

Jeonghan laughs once he comes across the pictures from the roller coaster. “I see that there are conveniently no pictures of when you were going down the roller coaster.”

“I can’t have photo evidence of my ugly screaming face!” Seungkwan exclaims. 

Thinking back to a conversation he had with Jihoon a while back after watching a horror movie with Seungkwan before they started dating, Jeonghan hums. (“ _He’s so dramatic, especially when he’s scared. But he’s so genuine that I don’t find it_ _annoying_ _at all? Hyung, why do I find_ _Seungkwan_ _so_ _cute_ _? If it were Mingyu, I would for sure smack him!”_ ) “I feel like Jihoon would disagree, I’m sure.”

“Gosh! Don’t remind me! Do you know what he did? He bought the photo at the booth afterwards! And then he shoved it in his wallet and didn’t let me look at it in case I was going to take it away...which I was totally going to do to the half of the picture with my face...” Seungkwan exclaims before starting to mumble something about Jihoon’s face looking like a really cute frog because he didn’t tend to scream on rides. This couple gave Jeonghan headaches at just how head over heels they are for each other.

When Seungkwan decides to turn his attention to the muffin he got, Jeonghan decides to just keep scrolling through the photos even without the commentary. Jeonghan sees a variety of selfies and pictures of Jihoon. Jihoon doing his usual stiff faced smile for posed photos, Jihoon making a weird face in the gift shop, Jihoon mid laugh as he tries to feed Seungkwan a mini donut, Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon, fireworks...and then...the phone is snatched out of his hands soon after he makes an offhanded comment about the fireworks being pretty.

It is quite amusing to see Seungkwan with muffin crumbs around his mouth and holding his phone to his chest without his thumbs or index fingers to avoid getting it dirty. Jeonghan can’t help but to push.

“What are you hiding, Seungkwannie?” Jeonghan leers. “Could they be... _nudes?”_

It is absolutely hilarious to see Seungkwan’s face flush red like some sort of cartoon and absolutely worth being slapped on the arm for.

“Hyung! No! Oh my gosh!” Seungkwan exclaims. “Do either of us seem like people who take nudes?!”

Jeonghan shrugs with a smirk. “I won’t put it past Jihoon to have taken a consensual dick pic or two in his time.”

“It's a picture of him kissing me, so stop talking about that please!” Seungkwan all but screams, catching the eye of a few of the other patrons of the café sitting near them.

The older man can’t help but to burst out laughing, auburn hair falling in front of his eyes as he leans forward to clutch at his stomach. After a moment of laughter so strong that he went silent and just vibrated in laughter, Jeonghan wipes his eyes and sees Seungkwan’s suffering face. “You’re so pure. Never change.”

“I just want to keep that moment private, okay?!” Seungkwan says, looking at the photo, his ears slightly more pink than normal. “It was special. He barely ever kisses me outside, and then he went and did it while everyone else was paying attention the fireworks and it was  _so_  romantic!”

“Isn’t telling me, no longer making it private?” Jeonghan teases. At the same time, Jeonghan can’t help but to genuinely smile because he knows that Jihoon would never feel obligated to pull any form of PDA that extreme unless if he really wanted to and Jeonghan can’t help but take that to mean Jihoon really enjoyed himself beyond his general default I’m-happy-I-get-to-spend-time-with-my-boyfriend mood.

“If you want to see us kissing so bad, you’ll have to wait until the wedding, you voyeur!” Seungkwan says with a huff.

Grinning, Jeonghan asks, “So does that mean you’ve already been thinking about your wedding?”

“Hyunggggggg!”

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop.” Jeonghan laughs as he puts his hands up in surrender. Taking a sip from the now lukewarm coffee, Jeonghan breaks the silence between them with a question. “So you had a good time yesterday then?”

Seungkwan puts down his own drink and smiles brightly. “The best! We decided not to go to  _noraebang_ since I had class today, but with school starting and all, the last couple weeks has been kind of hectic and it feels like Jihoonie-hyung was a mind reader with how he knew to spoil me. It made me really happy.”

Jeonghan can’t help but to smile back.

When Seungkwan finishes his drink and excuses himself to go to class, Jeonghan picks up his phone to send a message to Jihoon.

**_To:_ ** **_Mini_ ** **_Mini_ ** **_Lee_ ** **_Jihoonie_ ** **_ >:(_ **

_September 15, 2018_

_10:23_

_>_ _so_ _kwannie_ _told me how_ _ur a_ _giant softy_

_>_ _hyung_ _is v proud_ _uwu_

_>_ _and he seemed really happy btw_

After turning back to his readings and his much needed coffee, Jeonghan feels the buzz of his phone on the table a little while later.

**_From:_ ** **_Mini_ ** **_Mini_ ** **_Lee_ ** **_Jihoonie_ ** **_ >:(_ **

_10:52_

_> Thanks_

_> I’m glad_

Translating Jihoon’s simplistic messages from Jihoonese to standard Korean, and picturing the younger man typing the messages, Jeonghan can't help but to smile to himself as he texts back a line of heart emojis. He was really happy that Jihoon and Seungkwan found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE. I am conflicted on whether or not I like this very much, but I was like up until like 2 trying to write this and ended up scrapping about six versions of this before finally just making edits to version 3. It didn't really end up being too much about Photo Day or Music Day, but writing from Jeonghan's perspective worked the best I think (although I almost ended up titling this chapter jeonghoon because I was thinking about Jeonghan so much--that's next month though!). also, aro!Jeonghan because I felt like it :3
> 
> thank you for reading~


	10. Jeonghoon - Wine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to be your crush's fake boyfriend is never a good idea. Stuck at a couple's wine tasting as Jeonghan's "boyfriend", Jihoon has some regrets. Jeonghan makes him rethink them. Fake-date!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: casually lives in a province where wine tasting is a huge tourist trap but doesn't drink any alcohol at all and thus knows nothing about wine or wine tasting
> 
> hopefully my purposeful avoidance of writing details about the wine tasting shall keep the wine connoisseurs at bay lol

There are times in which Jihoon regrets many of his life decisions. Today is such a time, he thinks to himself as he watches Jeonghan swallow a mouthful of wine and smack his lips for at least the tenth time in the last hour and a half. The spittoon closest to them is no doubt only about at half the capacity at which the others around the room and Jihoon sees no point in telling Jeonghan that they’re supposed to spit out the wine at wine tastings yet again.

“Fruity.” Jeonghan hums as Jihoon takes to spitting out his own mouthful of wine.

Jeonghan, always the bargain-hunter, had found some sort of coupon for a free couples’ wine tasting and had recruited Jihoon to go along with him as a fake boyfriend, much to the shorter man’s chagrin. To his _great_ chagrin, actually. It was one thing to be dragged into a friend’s shenanigans for free alcohol, but another one entirely to be roped into pretending to be your crush’s fake boyfriend.

“Are you drunk yet?” Jihoon sighs, avoiding the looks of some of the other “couples” in the room. It wasn’t that hard for a supposedly gay couple made up of a pissed off gremlin and a beautiful alcoholic to draw attention at a couple’s event in the middle Seoul, especially among the lovely-dovey straights on a couples’ holiday, Jihoon supposed.

“Are _you_ drunk yet?” Jeonghan shot back. Jihoon narrowed his eyes. Jeonghan was a playful individual and that didn’t change when he was drunk so it was almost impossible to tell when he was drunk unless if he volunteered the information or was so inebriated that he was slurring. “Drunk of sadness from wasting so much good wine?!” Okay, that was a poorly delivered joke worthy of their friend Jisoo, so Jihoon decided now was probably a good time to cut Jeonghan off.

Taking the older man’s half empty glass and replacing it with the cup of water provided to each patron to rinse their mouths in between wines, Jihoon pushed Jeonghan towards a closeby bar stool. “Come on, hyung. Time for--”

“Time for our final wine, folks!” the host announces, cutting Jihoon off. In front of him, Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle at the mention of more wine.

“No, hyung.” Jihoon warns with narrowed eyes.

Jeonghan pouts. “I won’t even swallow it. Scout’s honour.”

And of course, as Jihoon debates whether or not to let Jeonghan to do as he wish (or really, just think of strategies to resist Jeonghan if the elder decides to start with the puppy dog eyes that he knows Jihoon has trouble resisting), a waiter comes by with a pair of glasses for them and Jeonghan grabs one and oneshots it. When Jeonghan only grins up at Jihoon, teeth tinged a slight red from the wine, Jihoon both curses the few months between them that doesn’t let Jihoon rightfully lecture the elder for being a little shit and thanks the skies for Jeonghan’s smile.

Grabbing Jeonghan’s hand still with the cup of water in it, Jihoon pushes it until the lip of the glass meets Jeonghan’s mouth. “Drink,” he orders and then takes a sip of his own glass of wine out of obligation. Jihoon doesn’t even like wine; he just didn’t want Jeonghan to go to Myungho or someone else to be his fake boyfriend.

Just a little bit longer, Jihoon reminds himself, and then they can go back to just being friends and he can go back to his regular pining rather than this weird bullshit confusion he’s experiencing as a fake boyfriend for the evening. And correct to form, within finishing off the rest of the crackers left out on the closest plate and making sure Jeonghan finished off both his own and Jihoon’s cups of water, the event had finished and Jihoon just needed to bring Jeonghan home safely.

“Come on, hyung. Arms in.” Jihoon says as he holds out Jeonghan’s coat behind him in the lobby after having collected it from the coat check.

“I’m just tipsy, Jihoonie. I can still take care of myself, you know.” Jeonghan hums as he complies anyways.

“Baby, why can’t you help me put on my coat like that guy over there. Now there’s a man who knows how to be a sweet boyfriend.” A voice from behind them whines and Jihoon feels his face flush before feeling the familiar weight of Jeonghan’s arm around his shoulder.

“Bring me home, my sweet boyfriend.” The elder grins and Jihoon swears that his face must match the flush on Jeonghan’s face brought on from the alcohol in his system.

“The event is over you know. You don’t need to call me that anymore.” Jihoon says, looking to his shoes as Jeonghan leads him to the bus station down the street. The early autumn chill is beginning to set in, Jihoon thinks to himself as a gust of wind blows particularly hard and he finds himself leaning into the protection of Jeonghan’s body unconsciously. Immediately he mumbles an apology and tries to step away. Try being the operative work. “Hyung?” the shorter man questions as Jeonghan holds him close.

“And what if I wanted to keep calling you that?” Jeonghan instead replies, whatever magic making the longer strands of his hair blow artfully against his cheek rather than painfully in his eye like it would when Jihoon last had hair of that length.

Swallowing, Jihoon tears his gaze away from Jeonghan’s face and stares back at the ground. “Well you would probably confuse a lot of people calling a friend your boyfriend. You’d probably chase away all prospective dates like that y’know.” Jihoon feels his face burn and takes a moment to wonder if perhaps he ended up drinking more wine than he actually intended during the tasting. His alcohol tolerance had always been the worst.

“Maybe. But I’d like to call you my boyfriend and then I wouldn’t really plan on getting any prospective dates anyways.” Jeonghan singsongs as he sits down on the bus station bench, pulling Jihoon along with him.

Jihoon frowns. “I don’t understand.”

“It means,” Jeonghan begins, retracting his arm from around Jihoon’s shoulder and grabbing Jihoon’s hand instead, “that it didn’t matter to me that Seungcheol didn’t get me a birthday present because he was the one who introduced us to each other and you’re the best gift of all. It means that you are probably one of my most precious people. It means that I am totally using wine as liquid courage. But I like you and I’m pretty sure you like me too if I’m as any good at reading you as I think I am, and I want to be your boyfriend if you want to be mine.”

Error 404: Lee Jihoon does not compute.

“I’m being serious by the way. And if you don’t reject me right now, I am going to ask you again tomorrow when I’m completely sober so you know I’m not just drunk. Although I’m totally not drunk right now, okay?”

Ears blazing red, Jihoon nods minutely and Jeonghan smiles, lacing their fingers together when the younger doesn’t resist.

Their bus comes and Jihoon wants to self-combust when Jeonghan drags him along, never once letting go as they ride in silence for over half an hour. When Jeonghan’s stop approaches, Jihoon doesn’t let go of the elder’s hand for just a second as he gets up when the bus has stopped at the traffic light immediately before his stop, making the dark haired man stare at the blonde expectantly.

“Coffee tomorrow morning.” Jihoon mumbles as he stares at Jeonghan’s coat pocket, just below eye level, then bashfully, he raises his head to look Jeonghan in the eyes, “As boyfriends.”

Jeonghan’s face lights up with a grin that Jihoon can’t help but to mirror back shyly. Leaning down to press a kiss to Jihoon’s head, the elder bounds away for the door as the bus pulls into his stop. But just before he steps out, he turns back to the back of the bus where Jihoon sits and exclaims, “I’m still confessing again tomorrow!” And Jihoon kind of wants to throttle him for making the rest of the bus turn to him curiously, but can’t help but to feel elated at the thought of being confessed to again by his _boyfriend_.

Waving to Jeonghan from the window as the bus pulls away from the stop, Jihoon thinks that he doesn’t regret tonight in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> also, goddamn this is the third jeonghan centric thing i've published in a row! you can read depressed jeonghan [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034825) and someone mistaking jeonghan as a female love rival (which i though was hilarious, but maybe the fact that it's an oc's pov, no one wants to read /shot) [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187678)! (shameless self-promotion??? maybe so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> (i'll get around to replying to comments as soon as i am done with midterms and have enough mental energy to do so! thank you for your continued support!)


	11. Wonhoon - Movie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Wonwoo loves Soonyoung and Junhui, was it honestly so much to ask to just have a night alone with his boyfriend? A 96line fic in which Wonwoo really just wants to cuddle Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy I should really be getting ready for class rn, but instead I'm posting this because otherwise I wouldn't get around doing it until really late.
> 
> everything is 96line and nothing hurts *thumbs up emoji*

It’s not that Wonwoo necessarily minds that Soonyoung and Junhui like to invite themselves over to his and Jihoon's from time to time. In fact, it even makes him happy that their quartet has remained so close throughout the years despite so much time apart because of things like military service and being in different majors. Wonwoo can’t quite deny that they’re his found family at this point. And if all of those episodes of Friends that he watched when he was on a let’s-learn-languages-by-binge-watching-foreign-television kick were anything to go by, found families don’t know boundaries. But was it honestly so hard to get just _one_ night?

“So what are we watching tonight?” Soonyoung asks as he carries a bowl of popcorn as he jumps over the back of the sofa. Stay kernels fly at Wonwoo and the annoyance he feels can’t help but make him recall the pinch of frustration he felt every time he saw Soonyoung when he first started dating Jihoon, and the dancer decided it was his place to ensure Wonwoo could literally fight for his best friend's heart.

“Watch it, you slob.” Wonwoo says as he flicks a piece of popcorn from his thigh to Soonyoung's cheek. The kernel ricochets off of Soonyoung’s cheek and lands in Junhui’s hair due to his sitting on the floor right in front of them. Neither of them notice.

Instead of paying Wonwoo any attention, Soonyoung turns his attention to Junhui who already is scrolling through _Wonwoo's_ Netflix account. “Wonwoo only has dramas and like historical romance movies on his watch later list.”

“Boring.” Soonyoung says before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Jihoon, the love of Wonwoo's life and his only saving grace decides then is the best time to show up, two bottles of beer pinched between his fingers in each hand. “Too bad.” The youngest man says as he places two of the beers on the coffee table for Soonyoung and Junhui and takes the remote away from the man sitting on the floor. “Because it’s Wonwoo's turn to choose the movie and he already said he wants to watch a romance.” Shoving the bottom of one of the cold bottles into the crook of Soonyoung's neck so he jumps up just enough for Jihoon to take his seat and melt into the curve of Wonwoo's side, Wonwoo can’t help but to smirk.

“Boring! When will it be our turn to choose a movie? You two only watch like dramas and superhero movies.” Soon young cries as he sinks onto the floor next to Junhui, flopping his head back onto Jihoon's thigh.

“Don’t talk shit about the MCU.” Jihoon says, ignoring the question and instead flicking Soonyoung's head as soon as he passes off one of the remaining bottles and the remote to his boyfriend.

“You can choose the next time you actually ask to come over.” Wonwoo chooses to answer. “You know, rather than just showing up. On Movie Day. The couple's holiday.”

And of course, being the little shits that they are, both Soonyoung and Junhui screw their faces in disbelief at what they must take to be a ridiculous idea.

Jihoon snorts in amusement before quickly adopting a deadpan to tell the duo, “So either get out or stop complaining.”

Goddamn Wonwoo loves his boyfriend, he thinks to himself, letting his arm fall from the back of the sofa to wrap around Jihoon’s shoulders.

As Wonwoo busies himself with making a final decision of what to watch (making sure to balance all of the variables such as what would Jihoon like, what would Soonyoung and Junhui _not_ like, etc), Soonyoung and Junhui exaggeratedly act out their misery as to why their heterosexuality fails to let them be a couple too, thus forcing them to hang out with Wonwoo and Jihoon or something like that. Ultimately Wonwoo decides to be nicer than their friends deserve and choose a romcom that he knows that everyone will at least not be bored by.

They almost make it through a full half hour before the main character has much too close of a near miss with the love interest that Junhui cries in agony at the missed chance for what he claims would have been the best meet-cute. Unfortunately, given the Chinese man’s penchant to sprawl himself out on the floor and Wonwoo’s lack of desire to move very much, his attempts to step on his friend to make him shut up go unsuccessful.

After Junhui’s first comment, the movie night turns into a free-for-all to criticise every action that any character makes, which as Wonwoo belatedly recalls, always happens when the four of them get together to watch anything not at the theatres anyways. And okay, perhaps Wonwoo is having a good time. Especially hearing Jihoon roast the actions of the main love interest for being about as engaging as a piece of plain toast while feeling the smaller man’s warmth radiate off of him as he fits so well in Wonwoo’s arms. Silently, Wonwoo pouts at Soonyoung and Junhui’s presence again because he knows had he been alone with Jihoon, the younger man would have no reservations to cuddle even closer to his boyfriend.

Despite the constant judgement of the main characters’ actions, Soonyoung is still sniffing at the heartfelt ending and enthusiastically acts out the climax with Junhui as the credits roll.

“You two are such losers.” Wonwoo accuses after subtly wiping away the wetness that was starting to pool in his own eyes.

“We’re not losers, we’re just—oh, Jihoonie is asleep.” Jun starts to say before immediately dropping the volume of his voice at the sight of the sleeping man. Looking down at the head resting against his shoulder, Wonwoo is able to confirm that Jihoon appeared to be sleeping.

“Soonyoung-ah, maybe we should head out so Jihoon can go to bed properly. I’m sure he’s overworking himself right about now to prepare the holidays.” Junhui suggests. The Chinese man always did have one of the largest parental streaks out of all of their friends.

“Aw…” Soonyoung pouts. “It’s not even nine. But I guess you’re right. He has always been the worst at taking care of himself.”

“You guys can just leave the cleanup, as long as there’s no popcorn on the floor, _Soonyoung_.” Wonwoo says, causing the dancer to look offended as he dramatically brought a hand up to his chest.

Junhui he picks up his and Soonyoung’s coats, throwing the latter at the man himself as he wrestles on his scarf. “We’ll just let ourselves out then. Bye Wonwoo.”

“And I’ll just avoid acknowledging that both of you most definitely have a key to my apartment.” Wonwoo replies, following the sight of his friends the best he can without moving his body such that Jihoon is moved very much.

Soonyoung gives snickers and gives Wonwoo a thumbs up before patting Jihoon lightly on the head as if to tell his best friend goodbye.

When their front door closes and Wonwoo hears the quiet click of their lock, he waits for a moment before looking down at Jihoon’s calm face. “So how long were you awake for?”

Jihoon’s eyelashes flutter briefly before the younger man opens his eyes fully and looks up at Wonwoo. “When the music started playing in the last scene,” he says with a smirk. “I figured it was the fastest way to get rid of Tweedledum and Tweedledee like you wanted. We can hang out with them on the weekend or something. It’s Movie Day today.”

It was Wonwoo’s turn to smile. “You mischievous little fox.” He accuses as he pulls Jihoon against him as he leans down such that they’re forced to spoon on the couch, facing the television.

“Eh, not really.” Jihoon shrugs as he grabs the remote to choose the next movie. “You just need to let them do what they want for a little bit so they’re satisfied enough to leave us alone.”

“Lee Jihoon, The Annoying Friend Whisperer.” Wonwoo announces, causing the man in his arms to laugh.

“Shut up now.” The smaller man finally says as he snuggles back closer into Wonwoo after pressing play on some film that Wonwoo doesn’t really care enough to watch. To occupy himself, Wonwoo blissfully buries his nose into Jihoon’s hair and savours in JIhoon’s warmth and full affection instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please tell me what you think in the comments :)
> 
> (one more chapter lefttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!)


	12. Seokhoon - Hug Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the semester, free hugs, and hugging competitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO GUESS WHO FINISHED THEIR FIRST LONG TERM WRITING PROJECT DESPITE WRITING FOR LITERAL YEARS??? MEEEEEEE
> 
> now, last but not least, our sunshine boy, lee seokmin finally has his jihoon spotlighttttttt~ enjoy, dear readers~

It is mid-December and nearing the end of exam season when Jihoon is on his way home with a few friends after a meeting on campus. Even from the outside courtyard, Jihoon can see that the few remaining students still scattered around campus through the windows of various buildings, trying to cram the entire semester into their brains for the last of exams season; he silently thanks the stars that he finished everything earlier in the week.

The only thing that Jihoon could really think of that might have made him want to be one of the students still studying was a certain member of the Just Do It club on campus. The Just Do It was a club on campus dedicated to lifting the spirits of the student body, usually though small events such as performances in the quad or handing out snacks, and it just so happened to be the club that actual sunshine, Lee Seokmin, was part of.

 “Hey isn’t that BooSeokSoon?” Wonwoo asks, rousing Jihoon from his thoughts and forcing him to look up from where he had his face shoved into the high collar of his winter coat.

Instantly, Jihoon’s eyes follow Wonwoo’s line of vision to look for their friends and founding members of the Just Do It club, a unit commonly known around campus as “BooSeokSoon”. Through the wide windows of the Student Union Building, Jihoon spies Soonyoung and Seungkwan dancing around, but can’t help but to concentrate on Seokmin as he grins at some random student.

 “What are those kids up to now?” Seungcheol wonders aloud.

Before Jihoon can say anything, Hansol is the one to speak. “Seungkwan said that their club was doing some student outreach work to cheer people up around campus. You know, like handing out snacks and just giving people legitimate human interaction and stuff.”

Wonwoo snorts in laughter. “And that requires them to walk around dressed in Christmas costumes?”

At a closer look, it is clearly visible that the bright red of Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s full body outfits are Santa costumes. Jihoon needs to squint to make out the details of Seokmin’s outfit before it reveals itself to be a Rudolph kigurumi.

“Christmas usually makes people happy, I guess?” Hansol says loud enough to cover Jihoon’’s small mumbled, “Cute…”

Seungcheol snickers, clearly having knowing what Jihoon was thinking, or at least somehow heard the shorter’s admission. “They definitely seem to make _someone_ happy, although that might not be the costume itself.”

Jihoon’s elbow conveniently finds its way into Seungcheol’s side, only making the elder snicker even more as he jogs to hide behind Hansol.

“Are we talking about Jihoon’s crush on Seokmin?” Wonwoo asks, the line of his mouth quickly growing into a smirk.

If Jihoon’s cheeks weren’t already rosy from the cool winter winds, he would be sure that Wonwoo’s comment would have coloured his face even more. “No! Shut Up...Maybe we’re talking about _your_ crush on Soonyoung.” He spits back.

Wonwoo raises a brow, the rest of his face staying neutral.

“Hey, they saw us. Seungkwannie!” Hansol suddenly calls, waving in the direction of the SUB. In synchronization, both Jihoon and Wonwoo turn in the same direction to see BooSeokSoon all making their way towards them, being led by Seungkwan cheerily waving at his best friend with the hand not occupied with carrying what must be a literal sack of snacks.

“Hello tired students!” Soonyoung greets with an announcer’s voice. “Would you be interested in some snacks, compliments of the Just Do It club?” As if on cue, Seungkwan holds open his near empty sack to reveal a few boxes of Pepero and a bag of chips.

“We made some money busking over the semester and actually managed to buy quite a lot this time around!” Seungkwan says proudly.

As Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Hansol crowd around Seungkwan and Soonyoung for free food, as students do, Jihoon accidentally makes eye contact with Seokmin.

“Don’t want any snacks, hyung?” The taller man asks.

Jihoon shrugs. “I’m done with exams, so it doesn’t make sense for me to take any.”

“Aw, Jihoonie-hyung,” Seokmin grins as he bumps his arm into Jihoon’s shoulder lightly. “You’re such a sweetheart!”

Ducking his face back into the high collar of his coat, Jihoon hides his embarrassed smile from the compliment, eyes landing on the large piece of cardboard tucked under Seokmin’s arm with his lowered line of vision.

“Seokmin-ah, what are you holding?” Wonwoo asks in between bites of Pepero before Jihoon can say anything himself.

Seokmin grins before brandishing the cardboard sign proudly. In bold bubbled lettering, the sign displays the words, “FREE HUGS”.

“Seokmin has the best hugs!” Soonyoung says cheerily, wrapping his arm around Seokmin’s shoulder, the younger quickly hugging his best friend back. “Therefore we figured we could add hugs into the rotation of Just Do It’s cheer up activities!”

“Ohh, I want hugs!” Seungcheol cheers, jumping into the pile at Seokmin’s other side. The eldest seems to try to wrangle Jihoon into the hug as well, but Jihoon quickly ducks out of the way before Seungcheol’s arm can hook around his neck.

“Seungcheol-hyung and Seokmin should have a hug off.” Seungkwan muses. When Hansol looks at him in confusion, he elaborates. “Hugging Seokmin is like hugging sunshine and you feel all warm and happy, but like hugging Seungcheol-hyung is like hugging a buff dad. You feel safe and protected, but also, like, _arms_.”

“Hugging isn’t a competition, Seungkwannie.” Seokmin chastises as Seungcheol decides to start rocking their hug side to side.

“But if it were, I would win.” Seungcheol says, a competitive lilt to his voice, as he breaks the hug and strikes a pose to emphasize his arms.

“Oh-ho, hugging challenge!” Soonyoung cheers as Seokmin pantomimes some sort of intimidation pre-battle sequence that he probably stole from Naruto. “I call first judge!”

Stepping away from the chaos, Jihoon picks up the dropped cardboard sign as it looked like Seokmin had put a fair amount of effort into decorating it, and takes a seat on the closest bench.

“Hmmm, I choose Seokmin!” Soonyoung cheers.

“What?!” You literally melted into me!” Seungcheol whines.

“Hugging isn’t a mere activity, but a total experience. And the experience of hugging my best friend is more enjoyable even if you are one of my favourite hyungs.” Soonyoung reasons, sagely combing his imaginary beard with his index finger and thumb.

“Psh.” Seungcheol spits. “Wonwoo, come here.”

After being hugged by either competitor, Wonwoo crosses his arms and hums in concentration before deciding, “Seungcheol. Hugging Seokmin is just two skinny people hugging and it’s just a mess of a bunch of pointy limbs.”

Seokmin pouts at that and Jihoon would be tempted to try comforting him if not for the knowledge that he would be roped into judging the ridiculous competition as well.

“Seokmin-hyung. The height difference is nice.” Hansol shrugs after being hugged.

“Arms…I mean, Seungcheol-hyung.” Seungkwan sighs dreamily after his own turn at judging.

“Well that’s two each.” Seokmin hums.

“Oh no it’s not! Jihoon is our tie breaker!” Seungcheol exclaims with the fully fury of his competitive side, ready to run at the man sitting on the bench with arms open, making Jihoon jump up in defense.

“Do you mind, Jihoonie-hyung?” Seokmin asks, a guilty smile appearing on his face as he scratches the back of his neck.

“He’s literally holding your Free Hugs sign! Jihoonie, accept my love!” Seungcheol says, charging.

Wanting to avoid being crushed by the strength of a hug fueled by Seungcheol’s desire to win, as his regular affectionate hugs were lung crushing enough, Jihoon runs to hide behind Seokmin.

“Seokmin wins.” Jihoon announces, causing Seungcheol to stop in his tracks.

“What?! We haven’t even hugged you yet!” Seungcheol whines.

Out of spite rather than personal awareness, Jihoon wraps his arm around Seokmin. “Seokmin wins. He wins out of pure respect and asking for consent rather than charging me like a wild animal.”

“Fine.” Seungcheol pouts and starts walking ahead, pulling Wonwoo and Seungkwan (aka the people who voted for him) along with him and talking about how he’ll buy them dinner for their loyalty.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Hansol asks, looking at Seokmin.

“Huh?”

Looking up, Jihoon sees Seokmin’s blank face and rigid form and his heart drops. “Oh, sorry.” Jihoon says quickly before dropping his arms, but before they can fully drop, Seokmin grabs hold on the one in front of him.

Silently, Soonyoung throws an arm around Hansol’s shoulders and leads him away in the same direction as Seungcheol and co. were.

“Wait, uh, could I hug you properly?” Seokmin suddenly asks. “I promise I’m a better hugger than that, but you just surprised me!”

The tips of Seokmin’s ears and the apples of his cheeks are turning red now and Jihoon is convinced that he must be feeling cold dressed only in his kigurumi.

“To, uh, properly earn my title with a hug or something.” Seokmin insists, his hands balling up into anxious fists as his mouth keeps running. “Or maybe just to say I got to hug my crush on Hug Day maybe.”

‘Wait, what?’ Jihoon thinks to himself.

“Wait, what?” he asks aloud.

“Wait, what?” Seokmin gasps at himself, hands flying up to cover his mouth as if it would do anything to take back already leaked words.

Jihoon’s mind is running at a million miles a minute and he doesn’t think he would be able to say anything even if he could think of words to say, so instead he steps back into Seokmin’s bubble and wraps his arms around Seokmin’s waist, pressing his face against the soft fleece of Seokmin’s kigurumi.

There is half a second when Seokmin’s body again stiffens before relaxing and Jihoon finds long arms wrapping comfortably around him.

Seokmin is indeed a good hugger.

“I really like you, hyung.” Seokmin whispers into his hair.

In the distance, Seungcheol yells, “Woo, get it!” and Jihoon makes a mental note to slip some hot sauce into his food later.

“I like you too, Seokmin-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who followed me through this project throughout the year. your continued support gave me the motivation to keep writing and the strength the meet my deadlines even when my plate was full of irl stuff like exams and work and weddings (my sister is getting married this weekend, what????)
> 
> BUT THIS ISN'T OVER YET! please stay tuned for at least one bonus chapter because i will take any excuse i can to write jihoon being loved uwu. i plan to have this completed, bonus chapters and all, before 2019, so for anyone who sticks around, see you soon! <3 <3 <3
> 
> as a mini bonus, please enjoy this deleted scene from an early draft of this chapter that i was particularly proud of because i think i'm hilarious (in which seokhoon and verkwan are dating):  
> “What, you guys don’t want to say hi to your boyfriends? If _I_ had a lover, I would want to see them all the time.” Seungcheol says in that annoying way that he does when he’s lonely.  
>  “We get it, you’re single and salty. We’ll write you a profile on the subtle asian dating group.” Jihoon replies, ignoring Wonwoo’s quiet insistence that he was in fact not dating Soonyoung.  
> “Oh hell no!” Seungcheol exclaims. “Like I’d trust you to write me a dating profile! Trusting you with my life and trusting you with my _love_ life, are very different, Jihoon-ah.”


	13. BONUS - Self-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jihoon gets a self-care book as a Christmas gift, he spends the day taking its advice and things turn out well. (Non-idol!AU where all of svt just rent a house together because why not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is super late, but I wanted to get a bonus chapter out even though it's been kinda hectic. Thank you for all your support! I'll reply to comments soon and hopefully have another bonus chapter out by the end of the year maybe????
> 
> (also I am going to elect to ignore that it is now past midnight and thus being published on the 27th even though it takes place on the 26th because it's just a bonus chapter laaaaaaaa and i finished the chapter okay! I'm just posting it a smidge late...)
> 
> EDIT 20181230: this chapter has now been like actually edited and i'm so sorry to anyone who had to read the trash that was posted before rip (mostly grammatical edits rather than any big plot things, but it might be more enjoyable to read again if you have already done so!

Jihoon knows that it was probably meant just as a gag gift more than anything, but after waking up slightly groggy after working on Christmas night, Jihoon doesn’t have the energy to really get up quite yet and thus occupies himself with a book that was given to him by his friends.

_“Maybe you’ll learn how to take care of yourself with this rather than sleep through two meals a day and just drink various forms of caffeine and cheese snacks over break. Sleep and wake at a reasonable hour, learn to cook, eat a vegetable. All that stuff.”_ Jeonghan had joked as he tapped Jihoon’s head with the obnoxiously wrapped gift the morning before, only for it to be forgotten in the chaos of the remaining housemates that hadn’t gone on dates or to visit family celebrating the holiday.

Unsure of where the hell his phone went, Jihoon grabs the book from his modest stack of presents that sat on the floor by his bed instead. (Below it also sat a rather itchy scarf that was the result of the house Secret Santa and Mingyu’s attempt to learn how to crochet, four gift cards from various friends and family, and a homemade coupon book from Seungcheol).

Cracking open what essentially revealed it to be an adult version of a picture book about self-care, titled _1, 2, 3: I Love Me!_ , Jihoon can’t help but to let out a dry laugh of the idea of himself, a twenty-something, reading a self-help book. Especially a _picture_ book of all things!

But then, as Jihoon skims through the intro talking about the need for holistic wellness and the small steps that individuals can take to reduce the chaos that was cluttering up their mental and physical selves, something just clicks that maybe, _just maybe,_ not everything in this book was nonsense. The most recent semester balanced with his part time internship was stressful as all hell, forcing him into less than thirty hours of sleep per week by early December. Then there was the fact that in having twelve housemates, interning at an entertainment company, and everyone’s need to see all of their friends at the end of the year. Jihoon’s school and work stress quickly replaced itself with what felt like a complete expiry of his ability to socialise. Through non-stop stress and maybe less than ideal coping habits, Jihoon was starting to feel like a sad malfunctioning robot and maybe he should be showing himself some self-love in the form of self-care. He could take a bubble bath or whatever the book told him. Just for a day.

It only takes about half an hour to skim through the book and to read it again more thoroughly, by which point both Jihoon’s bladder and stomach are yelling at him to get up. Glancing at the clock, Jihoon sees that it reads 10:23am, earlier than expected, considering he woke up at just before two in the afternoon the last time he had a free day, but perhaps not a surprise considering how early he passed out the night before. Perhaps he had already messed up with suggestion 1, _have a consistent sleep schedule_ , and was  dangerously close to being beyond the acceptable time for breakfast, but suggestion 11 said _set realistic goals_ and suggestion 2 was _be kind to yourself and think positive thoughts_ , so Jihoon doesn’t let himself feel too bad about it.

Despite his near misses and already procured failures (wait, not failures. Missed opportunities? Mistakes? That was more positive, right?), most of what the book recommended seemed simple enough, if not fairly obvious from common sense. It was only as Jihoon was calculating how many of the suggestions he had already missed that he realised just how many of these supposedly simple suggestions he was not meeting.

It would just take a little more active engagement is all. Lee Jihoon was never one to back down from something he had already committed to.

As soon as he has emptied his bladder and conducted basic morning hygiene, Jihoon stumbles down the stairs and ponders what leftovers from the Christmas party still remained, if any. Entering the kitchen area, Jihoon sees Jeonghan lounging on the living room couch on his phone, Junhui sifting through the fridge, Chan and Jisoo chatting at the island, and Seungkwan furiously taking notes as he looks at his laptop at the kitchen table.

“Well look who woke up before noon.” Jeonghan grins with the attitude of what Jihoon can only describe as Cheshire Cat-esque. “That book is already working.”

Electing to ignore the elder’s remark, Jihoon instead elects to reply to the _good morning_ s of the rest of the company congregated in the kitchen with his own mumbled, “Morning.”

“Coffee?” Jisoo offers, hand already making for the half full decanter to pour a mug for Jihoon. Jihoon takes a moment to consider _suggestion 8_ : _avoid substance use (including caffeine and alcohol) in excess_ , and his most recent credit card statement which forced Jihoon to face that he spent more on coffee than he did on transportation every month, and ultimately decides to refuse. Junhui, Jisoo, and Chan all look at him in surprise.

From behind Jihoon, Seungkwan, who up to this point had been too hyperfocused on his laptop to even really greet Jihoon with more than a grunt, pipes up with a suggestion. “I don’t know why you’re being weird today, hyung, but you should take that coffee otherwise you’re going to die today.”

Nodding to Junhui’s silent offer to make him a serving of fried rice as well, Jihoon turns towards the kitchen table with a raised brow. “Are you planning to assassinate me or something? Why would I die today, Seungkwan-ah?”

“Not on purpose!” Seungkwan grinning like a kid who was just caught passing notes in class. “You said you would go shopping with me!” He adds with a pout when Jihoon doesn’t reply with more than a questioning gaze and putting a hand on his hip.

“When was this?” If Jihoon knew himself, he would have never agreed to go Boxing Day shopping. Being smaller than average meant that he could get easily swept away in the sea of mall patrons and being surrounded by so many people, especially in such a chaotic environment, put every nerve in his body on edge. After the incident of 2009, Jihoon swore to never step foot in a mall ever again on Boxing Day and it wasn’t likely he was going to start now, any soft spots for his dongsaeng be damned.

“I asked you last week! You said yes!”

“Was I drunk, sleep deprived, and/or not actually listening to you when you asked?” Jihoon asked skeptically since he was barely able to actually remember being asked.

“How would I know? You look barely functional every day you come home from work and you replied coherently!” Seungkwan insisted.

“I’m not sure if consent works like that.” Chan muses.

“What were my exact words then?” Jihoon asks, grabbing a banana to satiate himself while Jun was busy cooking.

“I asked if you would come shopping with me this week and you said, ‘sure, whatever. Just no holiday shopping.’” Seungkwan huffs triumphantly, a smirk find its way onto his face after his mediocre Jihoon impression (which was honestly just lowering his voice and scowling and not on point _at all_ ).

Unpeeling his banana completely, Jihoon chucks the peel at Seungkwan. “Boxing Day shopping _is_ holiday shopping, you brat!”

Throwing himself to the side and nearly falling off of his chair as a result to avoid the projectile, Seungkwan whines, “But Christmas is over and people don’t shop for New Years, so holiday shopping is over! Hyung, please!”

“I am practicing self-care thanks to that book you all gave me. So this is me setting my boundaries and saying no for my mental health.” Jihoon reasons, taking a bite of the banana in his hands. Jihoon furrows his eyebrows at his lack of foresight and the strange feeling of discomfort at holding a naked banana. “You wrote your name on the card that came with that book too, so you only have yourself to blame.” Jihoon adds before taking another bite of the fruit.

After breakfast, Seungkwan gives Jihoon the stink eye as he puts on his coat after the half hour of pouting and puppy eyes still did not convince the elder to go. The thing is, he was also going with Seokmin, so Jihoon doesn’t  even know why the younger man was so insistent to have Jihoon go with him. (“Maybe he was hoping you would just glare at the other customers to scare them away from the sales rack so that he could get to the good stuff first.” Jisoo jokes, but Jihoon considers Seungkwan’s history of bright ideas and can’t bring himself to fully dismiss the idea.) It does seem like Seungkwan is more tame in his whining and perhaps the whole vocal communication of his feelings and reasons for not wanting to go rather than just stubbornly saying “no” as he usually does is in fact a good thing. Good job book.

As Jihoon takes care of the dishes, he fulfils the book’s suggestion six and just has some decent conversation with Wonwoo who had wondered into the kitchen after arriving home after spending the previous week at his parents’. Even after the dishes are done, Jihoon follows Wonwoo up to his room and lounges on Seungcheol’s currently empty bed as they catch up. Technology remaining ignored the entire time beyond Wonwoo turning on some music in the background and Jihoon is left with a warm feeling in his gut hours later when Wonwoo decides to turn in for a nap since he woke up early to catch the train.

It is still only early afternoon when Jihoon wonders through the house looking for his phone and he stumbles across Soonyoung sprawled on the floor in the corner of the basement where the rest of the guys had gathered their money for exercise equipment to make a makeshift gym.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon questions, bending to the side at a strange angle to face Soonyoung’s eyes head-on.

“Yoga!” Soonyoung exclaims as he raises the top half of his body off of the floor such that his spine is angled in a deep concaved curve. “Want to join me? It might help stretch out your back and reduce any back problems you definitely have from being hunched over a desk all the time.”

_Suggestion 19: Exercise!_

Yoga wasn’t too exertive, Jihoon supposed.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try it if you have an extra mat.”

“Wait, really?” Soonyoung exclaims in surprise.

Jihoon shrugs. “Why not? Or were you joking?”

“No! You can grab that mat. It’s Minghao’s but he won’t mind as long as you clean and put it back when you’re done. Just bring it over and I can guide you through some basic steps and stuff!” Soonyoung grins as he points towards a rolled up green mat in a mesh bag.

And so Jihoon tries something new and maybe ends up popping more bones that he thought possible in an hour session of what he can only described as fancy mindful stretching, but he is left feeling warm and limber. He vocalises just as much.

“You should join me again. I do at least basic stretches every day with an extended session at least once a week.” Soonyoung grins as they wipe off the mats with some sort of spray bottle solution one of the guys has left to clean the gym area and a couple rags.

_Suggestion 13: Try new things._

_Suggestion 21: Set realistic goals._

“No promises, but maybe I’ll join you again next week.” Jihoon suggests and he really thinks that he might.

After leaving the basement for a late lunch, Jihoon figuratively pats himself on the back for having two meals before three in the afternoon and for even having some vegetables as well. Camping in front of his computer as he eats, he even manages to answer some belated holiday emails from various relatives and acquaintances as well and preens slightly at the idea of getting that out of the way.

After finishing his food, Jihoon washes the dishes, finally locates his phone, and then decides to do some non-work related song writing since it had been so long since he last had the opportunity. Before starting, Jihoon recalls another one of the book’s suggestions, a number at which this point he has forgotten, but remembers the advice to _take breaks!_ Setting periodic alarms, the young man starts to work, stopping to stretch and rest his eyes when his alarm beeps every half hour and then accepting a high school friend’s persistent requests to game with him after two full hours of working.

Before he realises it, Jihoon finds that his roommate Mingyu has finally returned home from his parents as well and asks him if he wants to pitch in money to buy food for dinner. Jihoon agrees and can’t help but to be a little bit happy at fulfilling the simple goal of having three meals in a day at a reasonable hour.

As Jihoon is winding down for the night after showering, and lounges in the living room ( _suggestion 1, subsection a: avoiding blue screens in bed and half an hour before sleeping can help your body know when and where you should be ready to sleep),_ he sees a last minute Boxing Day sale online for a pair of headphones he had been eyeing for months. After mentally calculating if he has enough money to spare, Jihoon fully embraces suggestion 5: _treat yourself!_ even if it does end up with Seungkwan seeing him doing some shopping and slapping his arm repeatedly until Jihoon literally kicks him off of the couch.

When Jihoon decides to go to bed that night, at the respectable hour of 11:45pm, he spends a moment staring at his ceiling and reflecting on his day. It…was a really good day. It was a simple day but Jihoon body feels light (figuratively. Literally, his body is starting to feel kind of sore and he’s probably going to hate Soonyoung tomorrow when he wakes up) and warm. And maybe it’s just the residual holiday limbo feeling between Christmas and New Years talking and making him feel more hopeful, but Jihoon wants more days to feel like this.

Maybe he can keep on trying this self-care thing for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this might be edited later when I don't have like a hundred caramels to wrap before I see my siblings tomorrow....~~
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> EDIT 20181230: I also wanted to say that idk maybe this chapter was a little bit boring, but like self-care is super important and like I am still trying to figure out how to best do it for myself, but like little changes as small as how you talk to yourself can make a lot of difference! does this sound preachy?? idk. sorry lol. but yes. this is a svt fic and not a bts fic, but love yourself <3


	14. BONUS - Everyone Loves Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS - Everyone Loves Jihoon
> 
> On the last day of the year, Jihoon is sent a recently recovered video recorded for his birthday and is reminded of how much he is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll*....I ACTUALLY FINISHED (although i feel like i kinda ended up cheating because this almost feels more like a nov 22 chapter rather than a dec 31 chapter, but i couldn't really think of another way to write so many people showing jihoon all of the love and affection he deserves so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> see end notes for me being a sentimental wreck <3
> 
> happy new year!!

Jihoon wasn’t really expecting anything when he opened his email the morning of the last day of the year, especially not in his business email, and especially not regarding his birthday? Being in near constant contact with managers and other staff, idols didn’t tend to need to use their business email very much aside from company updates or being sent their schedule every month. And then the whole fact that his birthday was over a month ago was suspicious.

From the subject line and the preview, the email doesn’t seem very urgent, but Jihoon can’t help but to be curious. He had some time to spare before he needed to get to dance rehearsal for the evening’s show. Taking a sip of his still scalding coffee before carefully placing the mug in its designated spot on the desk out of the way of all of the recording and editing equipment, Jihoon opens the email.

 

> **_Fr:_ ** _seventeam@pledis.co.kr_
> 
> **_Subject:_ ** _Recovered Birthday Present_
> 
> **_Attachment:_ ** _HBD_WOOZI2018.mp4_
> 
> _The group wanted to record this for your birthday but some footage got corrupted but was recently recovered and the team decided that you should still see it even if it’s too late for us to share with fans._
> 
> _Happy belated birthday to Our Jihoonie!_
> 
> _We all love you lots as well!_
> 
> _\--_
> 
> _Pledis Management—Seventeen_
> 
> _Email: seventeam@pledis.co.kr_
> 
> _Phone: 02-548-1677 ext:778_

 

Despite it being unsigned by a specific person on the management team, Jihoon has a few guesses of which staff member it could be. There weren’t that many staff left on the team that had followed them long enough to still call him “Our Jihoonie” rather than just “Woozi”. Jihoon smiles fondly.

Clicking on the attachment, Jihoon is instantly greeted with a still of the first frame. Two men, whom Jihoon judges to be Seungkwan and Junhui based on what he can see, stand with bright plastic microphones gripped in their hands. Large, bold, bubble text hovers over Seungkwan and Junhui’s faces, reading “Happy Birthday VOBO” along with a few other decorative cutesy edits.

Adjusting his headphones, Jihoon presses play and finds his guess to be correct.

There is half a moment of eye contact between the two members on the screen before Seungkwan exclaims, “Greetings! Seventeen’s Seungkwan!”

“And” Jun adds seamlessly, “Jun here! Now Carats, we are sure you know, today is the birthday of our dearest Vocal Team Leader, VOBO, Composer, Producer, Fake Maknae, and friend, Woozi!”

“Carats, you obviously have many reasons why you all love our VOBO, but we thought that you should know why we love him as well!”

“Happy Birthday Woozi!” The pair of them cheer in synchronization, striking a pose before the screen changes to the video’s MCs flanking either side of Minghao and Hansol in what must be the building stairwell.

“The8-sshi, Vernon-sshi, we have to ask, what do you love about Woozi?” Seungkwan asks in a reporter-like way, quickly extending out his microphone. On the opposite side of the screen, Jun mirrors him such that both interviewees are covered.

There’s a slight moment of disbelief in onscreen Minghao’s eyes before he laughs, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment. Beside him, Hansol hums in thought before nodding slightly and saying “Hyung is like a turtle.” Onscreen, a turtle with Jihoon’s own face photoshopped on top of the head appears and is surrounded by question marks. “He has a hard shell, but he’s very soft inside. And I feel like I can talk to him about anything without judgement and he’ll always listen when I need him to.”

“I love that he’s secretly the biggest softy in existence even if it’s super cringey sometimes.” Seungkwan agrees with a laugh.

Junhui makes a noise of agreement as he takes his microphone back from Hansol. “The8-sshi, do you have anything to add?”

“Woozi-hyung is inspiring.” Minghao finally says, cartoon blushmarks having been edited onto his face. “He’s always working but he says it never feels like work because he just loves it so much. I want to be like that.”

Jihoon can’t help but to feel a slight warmth bloom in his chest. Hansol and Minghao were probably some of the bluntest members of Seventeen, perhaps careful with their words, but never outright lying unless specifically instructed by the staff to do so and the Vocal Leader can’t imagine this to be a situation where they were instructed to do so.

Seungkwan coos before again, the screen changes and now the MCs stand on either side of Chan, a towel hanging around his neck and obviously having been interrupted in the middle or caught at the end of his solo dance practice.

“What do I love about Woozi-hyung?” The recorded Chan asks, tilting his head. Despite the maknae being undoubtedly an adult man now, Jihoon can’t help but to find the action endearing and he smiles. “He always buys me food because he doesn’t like eating alone.”

Chan sticks out his tongue and an onscreen figure of a cartoon Jihoon holding a toy hammer and hitting Chan’s head appears with matching squeaky noises. Brat, Jihoon thinks to himself as Jun exclaims in agreement.

“And he eats all the time too! He probably ends up treating all of the members to food at least once a week like that!” Junhui laughs. “But I love how he helps me eat my rice. Even aside from helping me finish food, he always has my back.””

“Right?” Seungkwan joins in, “With Woozi-hyung, the only leftovers that you’ll ever have are sweets and really spicy food. He’ll eat literally everything else, but remains so small! It makes me jealous!”

Speaking of which, Jihoon should probably get a snack soon.

Again the screen changes, this time to Soonyoung and Wonwoo sitting lengthwise on the covers of Wonwoo’s bed with their computers in their lap, seemingly to have been interrupted in the middle of a game. Jihoon can’t help but be pity the cameraman who got dragged along to track down every member that day.

“Wonwoo-sshi, Hoshi-sshi, please tell us what you love about Woozi!” Junhui says, jumping onto the bed, half landing directly on top of Wonwoo’s pillow, to which Wonwoo glares at the Chinese member with a look that Jihoon guesses to be “You better not fart on my pillow”. Junhui smiles wider as he wiggles a bit in his seat to make himself more comfortable. Jihoon can’t help but to laugh out loud.

Onscreen Wonwoo shrugs. “He’s one of my best friends. And he’s a much better gamer than Hoshi is.”

Soonyoung gasps and touches his imaginary pearls in pretend shock. “ _Well_ ,” the Performance Team Leader says at Wonwoo’s face before turning back towards the camera, sliding his fingers together such that his hands interlock as he speaks. “Woozi and I are _connected_. We have the same tastes in anime, we are both 96line,”

“Jun and I are 96line too” Wonwoo says, only to be ignored. At this point, the cartoon annotations onscreen have Soonyoung literally fuming with anger, smoke coming out of his ears.

“ _and_ we’re both Leaderline!” Soonyoung finishes, waving a finger. “We’re best friends forever and I love him with all of my heart!”

Seungkwan nods slowly. “Uh-huh….” The youngest says before standing up, pulling the cameraman out of the room and closing the door behind them even without Junhui in tow. Jihoon snickers at the antics of his same age friends.

When the scene changes again, it is of Jeonghan and Jisoo in make-up chairs, this time, Seungkwan and Junhui squished in the middle between the chairs in an attempt to stay about of the hair stylists’ ways. Jihoon swears that he can see himself napping in the corner of the screen.

“As hyungs but also as part of the Vocal Team, I suspect both of you have an interesting relationship with Woozi. Can you tell us what you love about him?” Junhui asks, tilting his microphone right to Jeonghan’s mouth such that the elder wouldn’t need to move while a straightening iron hovers dangerously close to his ear.

“We may be his hyung, but we respect him. He’s a good vocal leader who keeps us in line.” Jeonghan says simply, surprising Jihoon slightly at the straightforward answer. “But also, he just looks so cute that it’s hard to ever forget that we are his hyungs.” Nevermind. There it is. Fittingly, a pair of devil horns appear onscreen hovering above Jeonghan’s head.

“But more seriously,” Jisoo starts. “Jihoon is amazingly talented but also incredibly humble and hardworking. Even if I am a hyung, I want to one day be even just a fraction as cool as Jihoon.” A halo and wings edit appear on the screen and a caption between Jisoo and Jeonghan reads “SVT’s angel and devil~” as Jihoon finds himself blushing at Jisoo’s direct praise even though it wasn’t the first time that he heard something similar said.

The scene changes again to catch Mingyu sit up in his platform bed and hit his head on the ceiling. Standing in front of the bed laughing is Seokmin.

Seungkwan theatrically clears his through as they enter the room. In the next scene, the quartet is sitting in the living room and Mingyu and Seokmin look thoughtful.

“I love that he’s so funny!” Seokmin exclaims. “Like yes when he jokes, but also how funny it can be when he acts so awkward.”

“Also cute.” Mingyu adds, “But manly too!” All four nod and Jihoon finds himself lifting a brow in suspicion.

“We love him a lot just because he’s himself.” Seokmin grins. An edited pair of angel wings and halo find themselves around the vocalist with annotations that read “Is it possible to have so many angels in one group?!”

The scene changes again to Junhui and Seungkwan both shoving their plastic microphones in Seungcheol’s face in the company recreation room. “Leader-nim,” Junhui asks, “Please tell us your reasons to love Woozi.”

Seungcheol’s nose scrunches at the question and Jihoon can imagine his fingers off-screen curling with vigor, but given another few seconds, Seungcheol pouts as he focuses to actually come up with an answer.

“He’s my little brother, just as much as all the rest of you are, but the connection I have with Jihoon is one that has stood the test of time again and again and we supported each other through it all and I can’t imagine the group without him. And it’s not just because he plays a key role in Seventeen’s success, but because I can’t imagine life without him.”

“Hyung, that’s so sappy.” Seungkwan cringes despite his eyes being slightly glassy and Jihoon can’t quite deny that perhaps after watching all of the members, _his family_ , talk about why they love him, even if some were sillier than others, his own eyes probably match the onscreen main vocal.

“I can’t imagine life without any of you.” Seungcheol grins, wrapping a strong arm around both of the MCs to pull them into a hug.

“Well you heard it here, Carats,” Junhui announces when Seungcheol lets him go. “We love Woozi dearly and can’t imagine live without him.”

“Woozi-hyung,” Seungkwan continues, “Thank you for being born, thank you for existing, and thank you for being in our lives.”

“Happy Birthday Woozi! We love you!” Seungkwan, Junhui, and Seungcheol all say in unison before the screen fades to a slightly embarrassing photo of Jihoon himself at a fansign, dressed in some cutesy getup.

Just as Jihoon goes to close the video, reaching for his mouse, screenshots of various tweets and comments flood the screen, covering his photo quickly. They appear too fast for Jihoon to catch all of them, but even the few that he does catch just help to make his smile grow and his cheeks flush.

_“@pledis_17 svt’s music gave me a reason to smile again for the first time in months. thank you.”_

_“Every time Lee Jihoon smiles, a flower blooms and in this garden, carats are flourishing. Bless”_

_“the best way to wake up is listening to woozi’s voice. the best way to sleep is listening to woozi’s voice. the best way to live is listening to woozi’s voice.”_

_“Jihoonie does everything to make sure we live. He kills us when we see him dance, but then we revive to hear him sing”_

After every bit of black space was taken up by a kind comment, the scene shifted again to what seemed like footage recorded on a phone.

His parents appeared onscreen.

“Our Jihoon-ah.” Jihoon’s mom says, slight crow’s feet finding their way to the outer corner of her eyes as she smiles. The dull ache that constantly occupies a small corner of Jihoon’s heart brings attention to itself as he realises how much he misses his parents. “We’re so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.”

“There was a time where we worried so much but now, every day we don’t think that we could be even more proud than we already are but you surprise us every day.” Jihoon’s dad grins and Jihoon can just so clearly imagine the weight of his dad’s hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for being our son. We love you.” The video cuts off.

And just like that, it gets just a bit too much and enough tears well up that before Jihoon notices it, tears drop onto his desk, splattering slightly at impact and Jihoon feels a little pathetic, but mostly he just feels loved. He feels warm and loved and just the slightest bit congested. He would need to blow his nose before going to practice for sure. Vaguely he remembers some superstition about not crying on New Years, so perhaps it was good he didn’t wait until after midnight to check his email.

After taking a moment to collect himself and getting his emotions back in order, Jihoon pulls out his phone and goes straight to KakaoTalk to open up the full Seventeen group chat.

 

> **_J_ _i_** ** _hoon:_ ** _so uh,_
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _I was sent the birthday video you guys made for me today_
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _and I just wanted to say thanks I guess_
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _so, thanks._
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _and_
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _I love you all too_
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _k. that’s all._
> 
> **_Jihoon:_ ** _see you tonight_

 

As soon as he finishes typing, Jihoon instantly puts the chat on mute, his phone already starting to explode with vibrations as he does so.

2018 was a big year. Japanese debuts, tours, a television show, a group OST, multiple awards, personal growth, and so much more, Jihoon could almost say he was satisfied with himself.

Picking up his mug to take a swig, Jihoon thinks to himself that he definitely feels excited for the untold potential of what 2019 will bring. He opens his mouth, letting coffee fall back into the mug. And hopefully 2019 would bring no more room temperature coffee…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major sentimentality in 3...2...1...
> 
> to every person who just stumbled across a random chapter, to every jihoon multishipper and rarepair shipper who stumbled across this looking for content that catered to you, to every jihoon stan and supporter, to every person took a chance on my reading, to every person who has been with me every step of the way for the last 351 days, to every person who kudos-ed and commented, thank you. thank you so much for your support. 
> 
> i don't have too much confidence in my writing but this year, i challenged myself to write and publish at least once a month and have now ended up with a 90 page document of planning and writing that has so many words that microsoft word has turned off autocorrect. i have written a dozen different ships and a bunch of characters i had barely written as more than a background character before and now this fic stands as a testament of what i can do when i really try and gives me the courage to try pushing at the boundaries of my writing abilities just a little bit harder. like jihoon, i actually have high hopes for the next year for once!
> 
> and yeah. for one last time, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This has been in the works since maybe early-2017 and I decided to finally start posting because the new year makes me desire the feeling of productivity since I am obviously not getting that from school aha. I am still in the process of writing many chapters, but I am going to try challenging myself to actually finish writing things I start by actually publishing them!
> 
> Anyways, this is largely self-indulgent writing practice that I am very much bullshitting much of the time, so please treat me well~


End file.
